


Runaway Fiancé

by introvertbookwormsstuff



Category: duckverse
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertbookwormsstuff/pseuds/introvertbookwormsstuff
Summary: Scrooge McDuck, the famous bachelor, is supposed to be marrying the assumed love of his life, but instead he finds himself on an unbelievable journey from Duckburg to a wild jungle, where hidden riches and deadly traps await him. By his side he finds a surprising companion, his old enemy, Magica de Spell. On his journey the runaway fiancé learns, that treasures and money might not be the only thing close to his heart.





	1. Deep in the jungle

”Look, Scrooge! Look”  
Scrooge McDuck heard Magica’s exited voice behind him and turned to look. Magica walked through the thick bushes and pushed aside the vines hanging from the trees. The air in the unexplored jungle was hot and moist and moving there was nearly impossible. Scrooge had to cut down the vines, branches and other giant plants that got in their way, with his jungle knife so they were advancing slowly.  
    “Look what I found!” Magica said smiling wickedly. She raised her hands to show Scrooge what she had found. Now that there were no plants blocking his vision he saw, what she was holding, and his heart nearly stopped.  
    “Isn’t he the cutest? I’m taking this cutie home with me”, Magica said excitedly petting the giant snake in her arms. The snake was so long she would have had trouble holding it, if the snake hadn’t wrapped itself around her arms. The snake raised its head and hissed dangerously to Scrooge. Magica didn’t seem to be bothered by the snake’s hissing. Actually, the snake wasn’t hissing at her at all. Only to Scrooge.  
    “Where did you find that? Throw it a way before it bites either one of us!” Scrooge said sounding a bit more panicked than he would have wanted to.  
    “But- “  
    “Now!” Scrooge commanded.  
    “Fine!” She said looking annoyed. She put the snake down.  
    “Go on”, she said to the snake and the snake soon disappeared among the exotic plants. Scrooge sighed relieved. He was sure that, in a jungle like this one, all the snakes must be poisonous.  
    “Let’s keep going”, he said, “and try not to fall behind”.  
    “Whatever, you boring, old fool”, she mumbled under her breath. He heard it but didn’t mind. He turned around so that he could continue cutting down the plants on their path. When she couldn’t see his face anymore, he smiled. Magica was truly a strange woman. Strange in a good way. She was brave. Throughout the day she had been collecting animals, colorful lizards, giant spiders and now that snake. She held them in her hands without a fear and even found them adorable. She knew how to handle animals and the wild animals never showed any aggression towards her. On the contrary, the animals always seemed to like her. Scrooge wondered were all witches good with animals or did she just have a special talent. But whatever the case was he never let her keep those animals. He only let her keep the plants she collected, which she without a doubt would use to make more magic potions when she got back home.

 

“Okay, let’s camp here for the night”, Scrooge said and dropped his huge backpack to the ground. It was starting to get dark. The sunlight was hardly visible through the thick jungle forest. The air was also getting chillier. Not cold, but cooler than before. They were both exhausted and ready to call it a night. They had found a small clearing in the jungle that was perfect for camping.  
    “Great, let’s put up the tent”, Magica said.  
    “Oh, yeah, we don’t have a tent”, Scrooge said casually.  
    “What?” she asked.  
    “I said, we don’t have a tent”, he repeated.  
    “I heard what you said. I’m just wondering WHY we don’t have a tent”, Magica said, irritated crossing her arms.  
    “Because we don’t need one… and they cost a lot of money”  
    “I should have taken care of the equipment”, Magica mumbled, “What if it starts raining? What will we do then, you cheap miser!”  
    “I’m sure it won’t start raining. Besides, even if it does, a little rain never killed anyone”, Scrooge said positively.  
    “…You better be right. Because if it does start raining-“  
    “Calm down and help me make a fire”  
    Without continuing the conversation they made the fire together and laid their sleeping-bags on each side of the campfire. They sat down on their own sleeping-bags, so they were facing one another. They ate canned food. Magica would have preferred something fancier, but Scrooge had refused to buy anything more expensive. They sat around the campfire in silence, enjoying the warm the fire provided for them.  
    “I can take the first turn in guard. You can sleep”, Scrooge said.  
    “No need for taking turns. I’ve already set a magic barrier around the camp. It prevents anyone or anything, that wants to harm us, coming to the camp”, she explained, “like a blood thirsty jaguar”. Scrooge smiled.  
    “Or your probably bloodthirsty fiancée”, she added, “…sorry. Shouldn’t have said that.”  
    “That’s okay”, Scrooge said, losing his smile.  
    A moment later Magica laid down on her sleeping-bag, looking tired. Scrooge watched her from behind the fire. Her shorts and black t-shirt, that matched his own, were dirty after rambling the whole day in the jungle and her black hair, that was tied up in pony tail, had a leaf in it. His clothes too were covered in dirt, sweat and leaves. He didn’t mind though, he was used to it after many years of adventuring around the world. Scrooge watched the woman’s face and was surprised to see that she was looking at him. She had a strange look on her face. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. At the same time her gaze seemed gentle and caring. When Magica realized that Scrooge had spotted her staring at him, her cheeks turned read.  
    “So…How does it feel?” she asked.  
    “How does what feel?” he asked.  
    “Adventuring with me instead of your nephews”  
    “It’s a nice change. We make a really good team when we are not fighting”, he said. It was the truth and it made him smile again.  
    “True”, Magica said, now smiling too. Then she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Scrooge laid down and looked at the branches blocking the sky above them. He sighed and wondered how he had ended up in such a strange situation. He had ran away to South America with Magica de Spell. And now he was in the middle of a jungle, when he was supposed to be in Duckburg spending his honeymoon with his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first time I've written fanfiction, but this is the first time I have published anything I've written. This is also the first time I have written fanfiction in English (which is not my native language, so I apologize for mistakes). I'd be more than happy to receive comments about this story and about my writing in general. This story is dedicated to every duckverse fan and especially to all dimeshippers out there.


	2. The beginning

Few weeks earlier in Duckburg

 

In his office, Scrooge sat by his desk. He had bent over an old map that was placed on his desk. With a pondering look on his face the billionaire duck kept making marks on the map and rotating it, watching it carefully from every possible angle. Then suddenly, something unpleasant caught his eye. Scrooge saw a blond woman peeking from the door and staring at him.  
    “No! Not you again”, he complained at Birgitta, “How did you even get in?”  
    “Oh, I came with Daisy”, Birgitta answered cheerfully and entered the office.  
    “Hi, uncle-Scrooge!” Daisy said as she too walked in to the office, “We came to see how you’re doing”  
    “I was doing better before you came here to bother me”, Scrooge complained and rolled the map shut and put it in one of the desk’s drawers. He wished the women would just leave, especially Birgitta. He didn’t really mind Daisy being there. Daisy was an honest and hardworking girl and every now and then helped him around the office.  
    “You know, Scrooge, it’s almost Valentine’s Day”, Birgitta said batting her eyes at frowning Scrooge.  
    “What about it?” Scrooge asked annoyed, even though he knew what she was about suggest.  
    “We should go on date! Just you and me and candlelight dinner and-“  
    “Absolutely not!” Scrooge said. Daisy gave him an angry look that told him to be nicer. Scrooge didn’t care. There was no way he was going out with Birgitta or anyone else.  
    “But Scrooge…” Birgitta wined, batting her eyes even harder.  
    “…Mr. McDuck?” a quiet voice said from the door.  
    “Yes, what is it Miss Quackfaster”, Scrooge asked. He started to push Daisy and Birgitta towards the door so they would leave.  
    “Here’s someone who-“  
    “Is it Donald? It’s about a time. I told him to come here ages ago”, Scrooge complained. Donald had promised to come to the moneybin as soon as possible, when they had talked over the phone. But still there had been no sign of that lazy duck. Scrooge thought that his nephew must a made a stop at the ice cream bar on his way over.  
    “No it’s not Donald, it’s-”  
    “Then send them away”  
    “Are going to send me away without at least saying hi to me, Scrooge”, a familiar voice said from behind miss. Quackfaster. Scrooge froze in his tracks. The voice was soft and pleasant, just as he remembered. Scrooge opened the door and stepped to the small room, where Miss Quackfaster’s tiny office was located. There, beside his secretary’s desk, was standing none other than Goldie O’Gilt. Goldie was beautiful as ever. Even if her hair had turned gray and she now wore glasses, Scrooge though she looked stunning. She was graceful and the sunlight made her hair glimmer. She wore her long pink dress and an expensive looking diamond necklace around her neck, which too was beautiful. She had always had a thing for beautiful jewelry.   
    Goldie smiled at Scrooge and he started feeling awfully shy. He was completely blown away by her beauty.  
    “Hello Goldie”, he finally said. Goldie stepped closer to hug Scrooge and then kissed him on the cheek.  
    “Who is she?” Scrooge heard Birgitta whisper to Daisy.  
    “Goldie O’Gilt, Scrooge’s old girlfriend from Klondike”, Daisy whispered back.  
    “Uncle-Scrooge, why didn’t you tell Goldie was coming?”, Daisy asked and then greeted the older woman with a warm hug. She had only met Goldie few times, but they got along perfectly. Then Daisy quickly introduced Birgitta and Goldie to each other.  
    “Scrooge didn’t know I was coming. This is a surprise visit”, Goldie explained.  
    “I was hoping we could talk”, she said to Scrooge. Scrooge nodded.  
    “Of course. We can talk here”, he said and escorted her to his office, closing the door behind them.

 

“It’s so good to see you”, Goldie said. Scrooge led her to his desk and offered her a seat. Goldie sat down in Scrooge’s comfortable office chair. He stood next to her.  
    “It’s good to see you too”, he said. He really was glad to see her, but also a little worried. Goldie didn’t usually just pay him random surprise visits.  
    “So… What’s on your mind?” Scrooge asked her, but something else had caught her attention. She picked up a pink, heart shaped card from his desk. The card had a sweet scent of perfume on it. Arabian dream-perfum to be precise. Scrooge felt his heart skip a beat. He wished he hadn’t left the card in such a plain sight.  
    “Is this a valentine’s day card?” Goldie asked and sniffed the perfume on the card. Then she curiously checked who had signed the card.  
    “Who is Magica de Spell?” she asked.  
    “No one. …I mean I don’t know who she is”, Scrooge lied.  
    “I was about to throw that away”, he lied again. The truth was, he was planning to keep it. He always kept Magica’s cards. He just never told anyone about it. Goldie threw the card to a trashcan under his desk. Scrooge was glad she hadn’t decided to read the card. That would have been awkward, considering what kind of things Magica had written on it. Usually Magica’s cards were filled with threats, unsurprisingly, and very often with shameless flirtations. And sometimes if she was in a bad mood while writing, she might throw in a couple of nasty insults. Scrooge enjoyed reading her cards, especially the flirty parts in them, even if he didn’t want to admit it.  
    “Cut to the chase, okay?” Scrooge asked.  
    “Very well”, Goldie said.

 

“Wait. Do you mean Goldie O’Gilt as in Glittering Goldie?” Birgitta asked.  
    “Yeah, that’s her”, Daisy confirmed.   
    Birgitta felt worried and nervous. Donald and Daisy had told her about Glittering Goldie and that she and Scrooge had had a thing for each other back in Klondike. She had never been worried about Goldie, because the woman was nowhere around. Birgitta had never had to worry about competition until now. She was deeply in love with Scrooge, but it was clear that Scrooge still had feelings for this woman.  
    Daisy knew what her friend was thinking and felt sorry for her. As amazing as Goldie was, Birgitta was her friend too and had been in love with Scrooge for a long time now.   
    Daisy was curious about what Goldie and Scrooge were talking about. She set her pink purse on miss Quackfaster’s desk and walked to the door. She pressed her ear against it, Birgitta did the same. Miss Quackfaster was about return to her work, but then decided that she too wanted to know what was going on. She got up from her seat and joined Daisy and Birgitta. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help it.

 

“Let’s face it, Scrooge. We are not getting any younger”, Goldie said. Scrooge didn’t answer anything but nodded.  
    “I want to spend my old days with you. I want us to settle down together”, she said with a smile.  
    “What do you mean by _settle down_?” Scrooge asked. He felt cold sweat on his forehead.  
    “You’re not young anymore. The constant working and traveling must be a burden to you. It’s a high time to give them up.”  
    “You mean I should leave the McDuck enterprises?” Scrooge asked, shocked, “And give up treasure hunting?”  
    “Yes, I’m sure you’ll find someone good to take your place and continue your businesses. And then we could settle down in Klondike, or here in Duckburg if you want, as a husband and wife”, she said and took his hands into her own ones. Scrooge felt like someone was choking him but tried not to show it. Had he heard right? Goldie wanted them to get married.  
    In the corner of his eye Scrooge saw something moving near the open window. He saw a black bird that quickly flew away. The bird left behind a few black feathers. Had it been Ratface, Magica’s raven, or some other bird? Scrooge wasn’t sure. He hadn’t seen the bird clearly enough. He sometimes put birdseeds on his windowsill, so many different birds visited his window throughout the day. It couldn’t have been Ratface, Scrooge thought. His agents hadn’t informed him that Magica was on the move. She was most likely on Mount Vesuvius in Italy.  
    ”So”, Goldie continued and stood up, looking Scrooge straight into his eyes. Scrooge’s attention returned to her.  
    “What do you say? Will you be my husband?” Scrooge tried to breath normally, smiled weakly and said the only thing he could: “I can’t say no to you”   
    Then suddenly the door was slammed open and Daisy ran in screaming and jumping.  
    “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!” she screamed as loud as she could. She hugged them both tightly.  
“This is so wonderful”, she said, and Goldie laughed happily. Birgitta came in too and even though she clearly had tears in her eyes she too congratulated them. Miss Quackfaster came in and shook her boss’ hand and said her congratulations too. Scrooge wasn’t sure what was going on. The world around him seemed to be spinning. He tried to smile and wondered what he had said. Had his answer been understood as a _yes_? He hadn’t meant to say yes.


	3. The conversation between uncle and nephew

The sun was starting to set, and the evening became darker. The duck family, which had gathered to grandma Duck’s farm, didn’t care about this fact. They kept celebrating Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O’Gilt’s upcoming wedding. Inside the house the whole family kept laughing, talking, eating delicious cakes and other treats which grandma Duck had prepared. Only one was missing.  
    Donald grabbed a small bowl from the kitchen table, which was filled with strawberries. Then he walked through the living room, where most of his family members were. Few were sitting in the dining room. Donald tried to walk through the room unnoticed.  
    “Hey, Donald! Guess what happened to me this morning?” Gladstone Gander shouted to Donald from the other side of the room. Donald stopped, already feeling irritated.  
    “Geez, I don’t know. You won free trip to Hawaii?” he shouted back to his over lucky cousin.  
    “To Canary Islands!” Gladstone corrected.  
    “Oh, shut up!” Donald shouted.  
    “Donald!” his grandma, who was standing nearby, said in an unapproving manner.  
    “Sorry”, Donald mumbled and disappeared in to the hallway.  
    “You’re just jealous”, Gladstone shouted from the living room. Donald felt his face turning red and his hands shaking. Of course, he was jealous. Why did lucky things always happen to his stupid cousin, while he was stuck with his incredibly bad luck.   
    Donald went through the back door to the porch. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the stairs next to his uncle. Scrooge had been sitting there all alone, looking miserable.  
    “Strawberries?” Donald offered. Scrooge just shook his head. After a moment of silence Donald spoke.  
    “A fine mess you’ve got yourself into”  
    “Isn’t it”, Scrooge said. They watched the setting sun, enjoying the sounds of birds and farm animals. From inside house they heard laughing and talking. Neither of them felt like joining the others.  
    “I don’t understand how this happened. She popped the question and I said the only thing I could”, Scrooge said.  
    “Which was?”  
    “I said 'I can’t say no to you'”  
    “Come on, uncle-Scrooge. No wonder everyone thought you said yes. _Can’t say no_ ”, Donald said while eating strawberries.  
    “Don’t speak and eat at the same time”, Scrooge told him.  
    “The point is, I only said it because it’s true”, he continued, “I didn’t want to say ´yes´ but I don’t know how to say ´no´ to Goldie”, Scrooge explained.  
    “Well you're gonna have to figure out how to say ´no´ to her soon. The longer you let her and everyone else believe you’re marrying her, the angrier everyone will be when you tell them that’s not happening”, Donald pointed out. Scrooge felt distressed. Daisy, who had been super excited about the wedding, had made sure that everything was moving in fast pace. The date of the wedding had been already decided and thanks to Daisy the preparations were practically ready. Scrooge didn’t understand why it was so hard to tell Goldie the truth. Every time he had tried to, he had chickened out.  
    “If you want, I can tell her”, Donald said.  
    “No, no, no. That would be pathetic. I have to do it myself”, Scrooge said. Donald nodded.  
    “But I don’t understand, if you love Goldie, would it be so bad to marry her? I mean obviously you’re not going to leave the McDuck enterprises, but you could marry her. Couldn’t you?”  
    “I’m not a marrying type”, Scrooge said. Donald stood up, ready to get back inside. It was almost completely dark now.  
    “Okay, but promise me you’ll tell her soon”, he asked.  
    “I promise”  
    Donald opened the back door to go back inside. Before going in he turned to look at his uncle. Donald felt sorry for him and also for Goldie.  
    “You know, if it makes you feel any better, you have always been my favorite uncle”, he said and felt joy when he finally saw his uncle smiling.  
    “I knew it”, Scrooge said.  
    “Am I your favorite nephew?” Donald asked hopefully.  
    “Wouldn’t you like to know that”, Scrooge laughed.

 

The wedding will be held next week, Scrooge thought the very same evening. He was laying in a bed in grandma Duck’s guest room. He stared at the ceiling waiting for Goldie. Finally, Goldie came from bad room, wearing her nightgown. She shut down the lights in the room, so only the moon on the night sky lighted the guest room. She climbed to the bed, under the covers and put her glasses on the night stand.  
    “Where did you disappear during the party?” she asked and put her hand around Scrooge.  
    “I wasn’t feeling well”, he said. Then he though, _No, I must stop making excuses and tell her now_.  
    “Look Goldie, the thing is-“  
    “Don’t worry. I know how you feel”, Goldie said.  
    “You do?” Scrooge asked surprised.  
    “The excitement makes me feel nauseating too”, she said smiling widely. _No, that’s not what I meant_ , Scrooge thought.  
    “I’m so happy, Scrooge. You have no idea just how happy you have made me”, she said. As she kept going about how happy she was, Scrooge realized that he had frozen again. The words didn’t come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. _Damn it_ , he thought before drifting of to sleep.

 

Donald was laying on mattress on the floor of his old room. Daisy slept on another mattress next to him. Huey, Dewey and Louie were sharing his old bed. The triplets were snoring loudly. Donald could see his old toys under the bed. He remembered how he used to play with them, he smiled at the memories.   
     Donald listened to the sound of the house. Cracking floor, wind hitting the branches against the windows and so on. He had a theory. He was sure that when uncle-Scrooge told Goldie the truth, Goldie would take out her rifle, like she had so many times before. So, if he didn’t hear the sound of a rifle being fired, it meant uncle-Scrooge had not told her the truth. The clock on the wall showed that it was nearly 1.00 am and the house was still silent.  
    “Uncle-Scrooge, you poor little duck”, Donald whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is mainly a dimeshipping fanfiction, I can say that Magica will appear again in chapter 4.


	4. Scrooge's escape

The wedding venue had been chosen by Daisy and Goldie. They had chosen a beautiful, old mansion right outside of Duckburg, that was surrounded by woods. Behind the mansion was a lovely chapel, where the actual ceremony would take place. Now the chapel had been decorated with different kind of flowers. It was truly a breathtaking place.Unfortunately for Scrooge he had no time for admiring the place. Before Scrooge had even realized it, the wedding day had arrived. He was really starting to panic. He had screwed up, big time. Scrooge had not yet told Goldie the truth, despite his promise to Donald.  
    Scrooge took a deep breath. He was sitting on chair in one of the rooms in the mansion and watching out of the window. Most of the guests had already arrived. He should have been there to greet them and welcome them to the wedding, instead he was hiding from them, waiting for the dreaded moment someone would push him to the altar.  
    “Uncle-Scrooge”, Donald, his best man, said from the doorway. His look told Scrooge everything. Scrooge got up and walked past the tailcoat wearing Donald, to the hallway. He made his way downstairs and towards the room, where he knew Goldie was getting ready.  
    “It’s now or never”, Scrooge told himself. It was a good thing Goldie was getting ready in the mansion. Daisy had originally insisted that she would arrive to the wedding place right before the ceremony, like brides traditionally did.  
    “Curses”, Scrooge mumbled, when he saw Daisy coming toward him in the hallway. Daisy in her pink dress walked to him, looking determined.  
    “Hey, stop right there! Where do you think you’re going?” she asked blocking his way. Daisy, who was Goldie’s maid of honor, took her responsibilities very seriously. She had planned nearly the whole wedding.  
    “I need to talk to Goldie”, Scrooge said. He saw the door of the room, behind Daisy, where Goldie was.  
    “You can’t. You aren’t allowed to see the bride before the wedding. Otherwise it would mean bad luck and you know that”, she said.  
    “I don’t believe in that sort of things”, he said and tried to walk past Daisy. Daisy grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around and pushed him to where he had come from.  
    “Look, after the party she’s all yours, so try to calm down”  
    “It’s really important, Daisy”, Scrooge tried, but Daisy was having none of it. She dragged him all the way back to upstairs to his room. Donald was no longer there. She took his top hat from the table and pressed it to his head. Then she helped him his tailcoat on.  
    “Uncle-Scrooge?” Donald called, peeking from the doorway again.  
    “Did you-“  
    “Donald, come here”, Daisy ordered.  
    “Uh, okay” Donald walked to Daisy and let her tie his red bowtie properly.  
    “You look so handsome, sweetie”, she told him and kissed him. Then she left to go back to Goldie.  
    “Donald, make sure your uncle finds his way to the chapel in a moment. He seems a bit confused today”, Daisy shouted from the stairs.  
    “I will”, Donald shouted back, looking angrily to his uncle.  
    “You didn’t do it”  
    "No, I didn’t”, Scrooge said, “Daisy wouldn’t let me through, and she didn’t listen to me”. Scrooge went back to the window and looked to front yard. All the guests had already gone to the chapel. He saw only two reporters walking through the front where the cars had been parked. The wedding had supposed to be fairly small and private event in the beginning, but then the press had got interested. Soon it had been all over the news, that Scrooge McDuck the famous bachelor, was getting finally married. The number of the guests had grown with other celebrities of Duckburg and reporters.  
    “What are you planning to do now?” Donald asked. Scrooge thought about what his future would be like. What if Goldie would actually make him give up adventuring and making more money. The idea of that made him feel sick, that was not what he wanted.  
    “Give me a pen and paper”, he told Donald. Donald looked around the room and found a pencil. He kept looking for a paper, but the only thing he found was a napkin.  
    “That’ll do”, Scrooge said, “You can go to the chapel now, I’ll follow in a moment”. Hesitantly Donald left the room. Scrooge wrote something on the napkin.

 

A female reporter hurried through the front yard, carrying her camera, afraid she was late. After she had gone, Scrooge stepped out from behind the red car where he had been hiding. He made sure there was no one in sight and ran to his own fancy car. He tried the door and noticed it was open. Normally he would have been furious if Donald had forgotten lock his car (Duckworth had been Goldie’s driver today), it was an expensive car after all. This time he was relived. He got in to the car but didn’t find the car keys anywhere. Scrooge swore. His nephew had forgotten to lock the car, but he had not had the decent sense to also forget to leave the keys in the car.   Scrooge stepped out of the car and decided that he would just have to make a run for it.  
    “…must be a burden to you”, he repeated what Goldie had said to him.  
    “I will not give up adventuring or my businesses. They are the tings that keep me young! And I will stay a bachelor until the day I die”, he declared and slammed the car’s door shut. Then he noticed someone standing on the other side of the yard, looking at him. It was none other than Magica de Spell herself. Ratface was sitting on her right shoulder and on her left hand Magica was holding her black handbag. Scrooge was horrified. If Magica started to throw around her foof-bombs, then everyone would hear it. If that happened, his escape would be cut short. He raised his index finger to his beak, telling her to be quiet. Magica looked at him confused as he ran to her.  
    “Come on, let’s go”, he whispered to her and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her after him to the woods. Scrooge walked as quickly as he could. When he felt they were far enough from the mansion he let go of Magica’s arm but didn’t stop walking.  
    “You really couldn’t have chosen a worse day for a visit, Magica”, Scrooge told her, somewhat angry.  
    “I’m not here to steal your dime, if that’s what you think”, Magica said.  
    “Really?” Scrooge asked, disbelieve in his voice.  
    “Really! Well, okay, originally I came here for that, but then heard something completely unbelievable”, she said.  
    “You’re getting married, cra”, Ratface cawed. Magica stopped walking.  
    “Hey, keep moving”, Scrooge said, but she didn’t move so he stopped too.  
    “I must say, I really felt quite distressed not receiving an invitation”, Magica told him a bit too dramatically, petting her raven with her hand.  
    “Don’t worry about that, there isn’t going to be any wedding”, Scrooge said. He felt anxious, he was afraid someone would soon come looking for him.  
    “Oh? There isn’t?” she asked, “Are you running away from your own wedding?”  
He took her hand in his.  
    “Please, Magica, let’s just keep moving”, he pleaded. She looked at his hand holding hers and gave him a pleased, sly smile. They kept going. Scrooge didn’t know it, but it made Magica happy to learn that he wasn’t going to get married. She had come to the wedding venue with an idea to ruin the wedding, but it was starting to look like Scrooge had already done it for her.  
    “If you want to get away from here as quickly as possible, I could give you a ride on my broomstick”, Magica offered. Scrooge was genuinely surprised by her offer to help.  
    “Sorry, but that sound way too uncomfortable. And you don’t even have your broomstick with you”, he said.  
    “It’s in here”, she said pointing to her handbag, “And flying a broomstick isn’t that uncomfortable, you just have to get used to it”.  
    “Don’t make laugh. It doesn’t fit in there”  
    “It doesn’t have to. With magic everything is possible”

 

After walking for a while, Scrooge started to wonder if people were already looking for him. He felt shame for what he had done, but he had solemnly decided not to go back. They arrived at a side of a rode, where they stopped. There were no cars anywhere in sight.  
    “If you don’t want to fly, we can walk along this rode and hitchhike if we see a car”  
    “Why are you exactly helping me? Shouldn’t you be threatening to drag me back there unless I give you my dime?”  
    “Well that though did cross my mind”, Magica admitted, “But I decided to help you, since I don’t support this marriage”  
    “You don’t?”  
    “No. I’m afraid your wife would interfere with my dime chase”, she said. Scrooge nodded, he understood her motive. Over the years he too had learned to like their little game and wasn’t keen on the idea of mixing Goldie into it. After all, it was their game (and it did include a little bit of flirting every no and then, so having a wife might have made things harder for Scrooge).  
    “Besides, if you were to be married, then what would become of us, Scroogie darling?” She said pulling him into an embrace and giving him and a sexy smile.  
    “Magica, now is not a good time for this”, he said to her.  
    “Ratface also told me that your wife-to-be threw away my Valentine’s day card”, she said perhaps a little bit offended.  
    “So it was Ratface by my window”  
    “Yeah, I’ve been in Duckburg a while now, spying on you. The usual”  
    “Craa! A car! Craa!” Ratface cawed suddenly. Both Scrooge and Magica saw a black van heading for their way.  
    “That’s our ride”, Magica said and raised her thumb to hitchhike. The van stopped next to them and the man sitting on the death seat opened the door. He look at the two hitchhikers and smirked.  
    “No way!” he laughed.  
    “Hey guys, look who we just found!” he turned to his companions, “Our favorite billionaire and his witch”. Scrooge was shocked. First Magica and now the Beagle Boys, and it wasn’t even noon yet. _Unbelievable_ , he thought.  
    “Great… it’s these morons”, Magica said to Scrooge.  
    “Watch it, you witch”, the beagle boy with number 167-671, who had opened the door, told her, “What are two dorks doing here?”  
All three beagle boys seemed curious.  
    “Isn’t it obvious? We need a ride”, she told the brothers, “So move!” She started to climb in the car. Scrooge grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her.  
    “This is not a good idea. We shouldn’t-“  
    “Don’t worry about it. Come on already”, she told him and climbed past 167-671 to the backseat of the car.  
    “Oh, and name call me again and I’ll turn you into a snail, got it?” she said to 167-671 from the back seat. The beagle boys look at each other unsure, if they wanted neither of them in their car. Whatever was the case, they decided to go along with the idea. It seemed to Scrooge as if the Beagle Boys were in a hurry.  
    “We don’t have time to wait around. Let’s go, Scrooge”, 167-671 said and pretty much just grabbed Scrooge with his both hands and threw him to the back seat, where Magica and Ratface had already seated to.  
   “Okay, plug in your seatbelts”, said 761-176 who was driving the car. But before Scrooge had even found his seat belt, the car was already accelerating dangerously fast on the road. Scrooge felt his heart beating in his chest. Had he just been kidnapped by the Beagle Boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to take a break from my ff writing, because of my studies. I'll continue uploading more chapters in the end of March.


	5. On a road trip with the beagle boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after two weeks of exams. Here's a new chapter for you!

Scrooge had finally become convinced, that this was not a kidnapping. No one was blackmailing money from him or threatening to blackmail money from his relatives and use him as a hostage. On the contrary, the beagle boys or Magica hardy paid any attention to him at the moment. Magica was staring out the window, Ratface was snoring on her lap and 176-167 on his other side was too focused on his sandwich to notice Scrooge. 761-176 on the driver’s seat had his attention on the road, and that was a good thing consider how fast he was driving. 167-67 on the death seat kept constantly changing the radio station.  
As strange as the whole situation was, there was one thing that bothered Scrooge more than anything and it was the money. Yes, the van was filled with money. Scrooge had looked behind the back seats and had seen that the van had been stuffed with money bags. Also, the beagle brother’s pockets were filled with coins and banknotes, that kept falling to the floor. Scrooge stared at the money on the floor. It made him feel bad how the beagle boys handled the money. They showed no love or respect to coins and banknotes, instead they let the money fall on the van’s dirty floor.  
   “Don’t look so surprised, Scrooge. You know we’re criminals”, 761-176 told him, after taking a look at Scrooge through the rear-view mirror. He was referring to the money, which obviously was stolen.  
   “I’m not surprised, I’m just wondering were did you get this money”, Scrooge said.  
   “We robbed a bank”, 176-167 on Scrooge’s left laughed.  
   “Oh… Which bank exactly?” Scrooge asked concerned.  
   “Don’t worry. It was Glomgold’s bank, not yours”, 761-176 said. Scrooge sighed in relieve. Although, he did not agree with stealing, he was still glad know that his banks were safe. Besides, the police would eventually catch the beagle boys as they always did. The money would sooner or later go back to their rightful owners.  
   “Now the cops are going crazy”, 176-167 continued " We’re trying to avoid the down town, that’s why we’re driving through here to our new hideout. It’s on the other side of Duckburg-“  
   “Hey, too much information, bro!” 167-671 raised his voice “They don’t need to know our hideout’s location”.  
   “Anyway, you’re gonna have to hop off soon”, 761-176 told Scrooge and Magica. The two ducks nodded. Then there was a moment of silence.  
   “So, Scrooge, what’s with the fancy get up?” 167-671 asked curiously. Scrooge was still in his tailcoat and fancier top hat.  
   “It’s because of the wedding…”, Scrooge said embarrassed. He didn’t feel like talking about his wedding with the beagle boys.  
   “Oh yeah! That has been all over the news. So, what’s going on now?” 167-671 continued.  
   “We just left the venue. Scrooge decided not to marry after all” Magica said.  
   “Okay and now you’re tagging along with him because...?”  
   “Because she’s jealous and want’s Scroogie all to herself”, 176-167 sang. Magica turned immediately red. She gave the beagle boy an angry glare.  
   “Shut up”, she told him..  
   “Aww. Look went red, because it’s true”  
   “It is not!”  
  “It is”, he argued. The argument kept going on and even if the beagle boy had accused Magica of being jealous as a joke, the situation made Scrooge as embarrassed as Magica. He decided to ignore the arguing all together.

 

After the arguing had stopped, no one spoke. Everyone seemed to be thinking their own things. Scrooge looked through the front window to the road. He had never really thought what kind of relationship Magica and the Beagle boys had, so he had been surprised to learn that the beagle boys treated Magica like a sister. They liked annoying her, and every now and then there was both sided name calling, but they never said anything actually offensive to one another. It seemed to Scrooge as if they enjoyed each other’s company. At least on some level. They were like bickering siblings, all of them. That would explain why the beagle brothers were helping him, Scrooge though. It was because Magica was with him. If Scrooge had been alone, the beagle boys would have probably just robbed him. Afterall, they knew that Scrooge always carried his wallet with him. Even now it was in his pocket.  
   “Uh oh”, the beagle boy on the driver’s seat said, he was looking through the side mirror, “It’s the cops”. Next, they heard the loud police siren. The driving beagle boy accelerated. He was now driving as fast as possible, but the police car remained right behind them.  
   “Hey, Magica, help us out!”  
   “Open this window”, she said. The beagle boy did as she had told him. Magica’s hair went all wild in the wind as she stuck her upper body through the open window. Ratface jumped to Scrooge’s lap and cawed.  
   “Hey, be careful!”, Scrooge told Magica and grabbed her by the backside of her dress. He was afraid she would fall through the window. Magica raised her other hand in the air and snapped her fingers a couple of times. The beams of light changed their positions. Magica moved the light in the direction of the police car, so that the light blinded the driving police officer. The police officer hit the breaks immediately, fearing he would otherwise crash.  
   “Go Magica!” 176-167, who had stucked his head out of the window on his side yelled. Magica got back to her seat and window was closed. She felt the adrenalin going through her body and smiled, proud of herself. After a short moment of driving as fast as possible, 761-176 suddenly hit breaks. Without his seatbelt Scrooge would have flown to the front of the van.  
   “You have to get out now, before we get too close to our hideout”, 761-176 told Scrooge and Magica. The ducks opened their seatbelt and stepped out of the van. Especially Scrooge was glad to be out of the van. They watched as the van drove away and finally disappeared.

 

Scrooge and Magica walked along the road for a moment, Ratface sat on Magica’s head. They were well aware that by walking they would get nowhere. Also, they weren’t exactly sure where they were. They decided together that they would not hitchhike again, for there was the danger of running into another familiar face. Scrooge was afraid that it would be either Flintheart Glomgold or John D. Rockerduck.  
   “Imagine if the police would have caught us. It would have been a bit awkward to explain, why I’m in the van with you and the beagle boys and the money, that was stolen from Glomgold’s bank”, Scrooge laughed.  
   “In that case you could have just said you were kidnapped”, Magica pointed out.  
   “Anyway, do you have any plan? Do you know where you’re going next?” she asked. Scrooge nodded.  
   “Yes, I have plan. Could you help me to get to my moneybin? After that you don’t have to help me anymore”, Scrooge said.  
   “I can get you to the moneybin in a moment if we fly”, she told him.  
   “I know”  
   “So it’s okay to you?” she asked.  
   “It is, although I’m not looking forward to it”, Scrooge said.  
   “Cra! Let’s fly”, Ratface said opening his wings excitedly. Magica pulled her broomstick out her handbag with a happy look on her face. It looked strange to see the broomstick come out of the bag, since it should haven been physically impossible to stuff it in the handbag in the first place.  
   Ratface flew high into the air as his mistress followed. Scrooge sat behind Magica and hold on to her tightly. The rode and the trees became small as ants and soon he could see the whole Duckburg before him. He couldn’t help but feel a little scared. He also felt uncomfortable sitting on the broomstick. They flew fast and Scrooge had to hold on to his hat, so that it wouldn’t fly away with the wind. With his other hand he held on to Magica so hard, she had to ask him to loosen his grip. Scrooge was glad she couldn’t see when he closed his eyes. He only felt the wind in his face and heard Ratface’s cawing beside him. He was constantly afraid of falling off the broomstick.


	6. Alliance is formed

Scrooge noticed that Magica had not only flown to the moneybin, but she had flown in to his office, through the open window, thus setting on the witch alarm. The alarm made a loud sound. Scrooge ran to the other side of his office, where the switch to the alarm was. He quickly shut it down.  
   “It would have been enough to leave me to the front door”, he said to her. Magica just shrugged her shoulders, uninterested. Ratface flew around the office. Scrooge looked at his number one dime, that laid on its usual place, under the glass bubble. A sudden worry hit him. He went to pick up his dime and put it in his pocket. Magica followed Scrooge’s movements closely and found that she was a little offended by how suspicious Scrooge was towards her. Afterall, she had just helped him. However, she didn’t say anything, instead she sat on Scrooge’s desk and crossed her legs. She kept observing Scrooge.  
   “So, what’s your plan?” she asked, curious.  
   “I’m going on a trip” Scrooge said. Right then the office door was slammed open. Two of the bin’s guards ran in.  
   “Stop right there!” the other guard shouted to Magica. Magica was startled by their sudden entrance.  
   “Oi! Leave her alone!” Scrooge shouted to the guards before they had laid their hands on her.  
The guards stopped in their tracks. They hadn’t even notice their boss in the room.  
   “Mr. McDuck. We heard the alarm and-“  
   “She has my permission to be here, so leave her alone!” he told the guards with an irritated voice. The guards lowered their gazes. They were afraid of angering their boss, who could be very scary when angry. The guards were also confused, since they hadn't known their boss was in the money bin at all.  
   “Leave now!” Scrooge said. He hated when the guards came to the top floor without permission, because that’s where his private living quarters were. Basically, they were intruding his personal space.  
   “Mr. McDuck?” the other guard said before leaving the room, “We thought you were supposed to be at the-“  
   “Is it none of your damn business where I’m supposed to be!” Scrooge practically roared at him. The poor guard nearly ran out of the room. Magica laughed at the two poor men Scrooge had scared.  
   “Excuse me for a moment”, Scrooge said. He walked to his bedroom, which was right next to his office.  
   “You know, your free to leave now”, he told her from his bedroom.  
   “Hmm… I think I’ll stick around for a while”, she answered, “besides, I want to hear about your plan”. She looked around his office. Everything was neat and tidy as usual. The office was quiet, the only sound came from the clock on the wall. It was way past noon, she noticed. She looked through the papers that had been left on his desk.  
   “First you tell me, what did you do to my agents. They never informed me that you left Mount Vesuvius”, he said.  
   “Let’s just say that they got tied up”, Magica said with mischievous voice. She reached to open one of Scrooge’s drawers, so she was almost laying on his desk. She went through the drawer and found important looking papers and an old looking map. Scrooge frowned while changing his clothes. He knew she was not going to tell him anything.  
   “I’m going on a treasure hunt in South-America, if you want to know”, Scrooge said. He didn’t see the harm telling Magica where he was going, since Magica was only interested in his dime, not in lost treasures.  
   “I see. You even have a map”, she said.  
   “Hey, are you going through my stuff there?” Scrooge peeked from his bedroom door. He could see she was holding his map in her hands. She wasn’t even trying to pretend she hadn’t just gone through his drawer. Scrooge came back to the office in his usual red jacket. He was carrying a huge backpack that was already packed. He threw it to the floor, next to his desk.  
   “You’re going to the borders of Peru and Brazil, to the amazon region”, she said, studying the map. Scrooge had made an x with a red pen to the map written something next to it.  
   “I can’t read your handwriting”, she said.  
   “It says Pajaten. It’s the name of the city I’m looking for”, he said and took the map from her. He put it in his backpack. Few weeks earlier he had called Donald to his moneybin to inform him that they were leaving immediately to look for the lost city, but then Goldie had arrived and his plans had been cancelled. He wondered if the whole wedding-thing could have avoided if Donald had arrived to the bin before Goldie.  
   “I think I’ve heard of that city. It’s was part of the Incan empire, very rich city I believe, right?” she said.  
   “One of the richest”, Scrooge said, “Most people believe the whole city is a just rumor, since no one has found it”.  
   “No wait, now I remember!” Magica exclaimed excitedly, “I’ve hear that the people in Pajaten were able to use strong magic. They used is to protect their city from invaders”.  
   “You mean that the people of Pajaten were witches?” Scrooge asked.  
   “That’s the interesting part. They weren’t witches so they shouldn’t have been able to use magic at all. But they did”, she explained.  
   “Please, Scroogie, take me with you!” she pleaded with hopeful eyes and jumped down from the desk.  
   “What?”  
   “I’m only interested about this trip in a professional way. I want to know how they used magic. I won’t cause you any trouble, I promise”, she held out her hand. Scrooge thought about it. Magica always kept promises and it might not be a good idea to travel alone in to a dangerous jungle. And it wouldn't bee the first time they worked together. After a moment of hesitation, he shook her hand and gave her a smile to confirm that they were now partners.

 

 

Meanwhile Goldie didn’t know what to think. She was sitting in her wedding dress and holding the napkin in her hands, on which Scrooge had written his message. It said:

 

                                                                                           I’m sorry. I really am.  
                                                                                                               Scrooge

 

Goldie was angry with Scrooge, but also with herself. Perhaps she should have known that something like was going to happen. It wasn’t like Scrooge to leave everything else behind and rush to get married. But in her blind happiness Goldie had refused to believe this might happen. She was very disappointed, but not surprised. Daisy on the other hand was furious. Goldie could hear her furious voice through the door. She was having a very a bad temper tantrum. Donald was trying to calm her down. There were others, who were still trying to find Scrooge, but it seemed like he had vanished into the air. The reporters had gone wild, because they had just got the scoop of the decade. Billionaire Scrooge McDuck disappeared on the morning of his wedding, or something like that would probably read on tomorrow's newspaper's front page.  
   “Miss O’Gilt, is there anything I do for you”, Birgitta asked entering the room. Goldie could see, that the blond woman was not bothered by Scrooge's absence in anyway. However, she was still trying to look miserable for the sake of being polite. Goldie said nothing to this.  
   “No, thank you. If you don't mind I'd rather be alone now”, Goldie said and so Birgitta left her alone with her thoughts. Goldie pressed her wrists shut. The next time she saw Scrooge, she new what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally starting to learn how ao3 works and that's making things a lot easier.  
> Pajaten is acctually a name of some arceological site in Peru. I borrowed the name for my lost city, since I was too lazy to come up with one myself. :)


	7. Above the night sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had problems writing this chapter, but I hope it turned out ok.

By the time the sun had set Donald was pretty sure he knew were his uncle had gone to. The whole day Donald had driven around Duckburg looking for Scrooge. He had not been in his mansion, but apparently had been at the moneybin earlier during the day. In the moneybin, two guards had told him that his uncle had been there with Magica de Spell. According to the guards Scrooge had for some reason allowed Magica to be in the bin. They had not fought at all and then left together. The guards also told Donald, that his uncle had been carrying his old backpack when he left. Donald knew exactly which backpack they were talking about. It was the same old, worn backpack that Scrooge carried on every treasure hunt.  
   To confirm his suspicions, Donald had gone his uncle’s office. There he had failed to find the map, which Scrooge had shown him weeks ago. He had warned Donald, that as soon as he got everything planned out, they would leave for South-America, Peru for a treasure hunt. Donald had noted that his uncle kept the map save in his drawer. Unable to find this map, Donald came to the conclusion, that Scrooge had left on the treasure hunt. But what still bothered Donald, was Magica. What was she doing with Scrooge? As far as Donald knew Magica, she was not interested in lost treasures, only in the number one dime. Based on the guards’ description, Scrooge had seemed completely okay, not under any sort of spell.  
   When it came obvious, that he could no longer find Scrooge in Duckburg, Donald returned home. He collapsed on the sofa in the living room. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the day’s events. The whole house was dark and silent. The triplets had gone with Daisy and were staying the night at her place. The triplets had been disappointed, when they weren’t allowed to go and look for their uncle too. Donald sent Daisy a text message to inform her that he had not found Scrooge. He didn’t mention, that he knew where Scrooge was going since, his exact location was still a mystery.  
   Donald put his phone on the coffee table and thought. He had done a little more research and had found out that his uncle had some hours ago left with his private jet, that was headed to north of Peru. Donald was so worried about his uncle that forgot to be angry at him over what he had done. Donald was constantly worried that something would happen to Scrooge. What if Magica was pulling some trick on him or what if he some under some spell after all? It wasn’t completely impossible, that Scrooge and Magica were working together. They had done so before and during their teamwork Magica had always staid loyal. Still Donald couldn’t help but worry. If Magica for some reason would double cross Scrooge, then there would be no one to help that poor old duck, since he was alone with the witch. Donald was sure he would not be able to sleep tonight.

 

Scrooge McDuck was in his private jet, that was currently flying through the night sky. He headed back from the plane’s cockpit. He had wanted to make sure the pilots got everything under control. Under normal conditions, when traveling with his nephews, Scrooge wouldn’t have taken pilots with him. He and Donald used to fly the plane together. Unfortunately, Donald was not here and Magica had no clue how fly a plane.  
Scrooge returned to the cabin where Magica was. Scrooge sat back down to his seat, opposite to Magica. Her handbag laid on the floor next to her legs and on the table in front of her she had her crystal ball. Ratface sat on her right shoulder. They both were leaned over the crystal ball with frowning expressions on their faces. Scrooge looked at the crystal ball but didn’t see anything in there. He wandered what she was looking at. Then she let out a frustrated noise.  
   “That idiot!” she exclaimed. “What does he think he’s doing?”  
   “What’s wrong?” Scrooge asked her.  
   “Can’t you see? This is wrong!” she said gesturing towards the crystal ball. Scrooge look once more, but still couldn’t see anything.  
   “No, I can’t see. I’m not a witch, remember?”  
   “Aghh…sorry. I’m just so annoyed, I’m not thinking straight”, she said, and he nodded. Magica moved her open palm over the ball and then pushed it closer to Scrooge.  
   “How about now?” she asked. Scrooge focused on the ball. Now he saw gray clouds that were moving slowly inside the crystal. The clouds moved aside revealing a blurry scene. First Scrooge wasn’t sure what he saw, but then he realized that he was staring Magica’s house on Mount Vesuvius. There was some movement in front of the house.  
   “Still not sure what the problem is”, he said to her.  
   “Look again”, she said. Scrooge had to focus even harder on the scene. Finally it became clearer and Scrooge was able to recognize the figure standing on her front porch.  
   “Isn’t that Rosolio?”  
   “So, you remember him. Can you see what he’s doing?” she asked. Scrooge focused his gaze on the ball again. He nearly laughed when he realized what was going on. The whole front porch was covered in red roses, her mail box, near the house, was stiffed with pink letters and now Rosolio was painting a pink heart on her front door.  
   “Stop smirking”, she told him, annoyed.  
   “Apparently he’s just preparing a welcome-home-gift for you”, he said. Magica frowned, “I want him out there now”. At first Scrooge thought Magica was planning to leave him before their trip had even begun. He felt a slight disappointment, although he didn’t want to admit it to himself. But then to his joy (which he would not admit either) Magica turned her determined gaze towards her loyal pet. Ratface cawed and jumped form her shoulder to the table.  
   “Ratface, you go back home and make sure that Rosolio cleans up whatever mess he’s made and then leaves from Vesuvius immediately. Can you do it?”  
   “Sure thing, Magica”, the raven answered.  
   “Wait”, Scrooge said, “Your not expecting him to fly from here all the way to Europe?” Even though Ratface was as determined as his mistress, Scrooge knew, that kind of journey would take a long time, before the raven actually reached his goal. Rosolio would be long gone before the raven got to him.  
   “Of course not”, Magica said, “I’ll send him through a portal”. She draw a circle in the air with her finger and through the circle Scrooge could the path leading to her house. She kissed her ravens head and then gestured him to go. Without objections the raven jumped through the portal. Scrooge saw him fly away right before the portal shrank and then disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Scrooge was impressed.  
   “Traveling like that would save unbelievable amount of time and money. Why don’t you travel through portals more? I didn’t even know you could do that. That’s amazing”, he told her genuinely impressed.  
   “Opening portals is hard and to open even a small portal takes a huge amount of energy”, she said. Scrooge noticed that all of sudden she look horribly tired and out of breath, even though she had not moved from her seat.  
   “Oh, I see”, he said. “You want something to drink?”  
   “Yes, please”, she said. _She said please_ , he though amused. It was a rare word for her, and she hadn’t even noticed she had said it. Scrooge got up and walk to a glass cabinet, which he opened. From the cabinet he got two glasses and a bottle of water.  
   “You’re going to offer me just water?” she asked. Scrooge turned to look at her. She was gazing something behind him, the expensive looking wine bottle. Scrooge kept one wine bottle in the jet. He would offer wine for important business men he was planning to make deals with.  
   “Don’t even dream about it”, he said bluntly.  
   “A glass of wine could be good for you too. You’re so tense”, she said in a serious tone. She looked at him with a steady gaze in her eyes. He hated that se was right. He was in a serious need of something relaxing. He put the water bottle back and returned to her. He poured two glasses of red wine for them.

 

Scrooge rarely drank alcohol at all, but made him relax so he decided to pour himself another glass. He could feel the alcohol’s effect on him. He’s body and mind relaxed and the past day seemed so strange anymore. Even the awkwardness between him and Magica faded away slowly. They started talking, which itself wasn’t strange. The strange thing was that they started talking about small things, like what they had been up to lately, what their friends and family were doing. Magica told him about her latest potion experiment that had literally exploded in her hands. He laughed a warm-hearted laugh and told her she would succeed next time. They talked and laughed together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Scrooge had to admit he was enjoying himself. He wished they would be like this more often, without rivalries caused by his dime. Her laugh was music in his ears.  
   “You have a beautiful laugh”, he then said, smiling at her. She said nothing but a wide smile appeared on her face. For a moment they held eye contact and smiled at each other like two fools. Magica turned her gaze to the window to hide her blushing, which was only partly caused by the wine. He too gazed out of the window, to the dark night sky, that was filled with dark clouds.  
   “You know… about Goldie”, he began. Her smile faded away. Magica couldn’t understand why on earth did he had to start talking about his ex now. He was ruining the moment they had had and she didn’t like it.  
   “Back in Klondike, we might have had a future together. However, I made my choice and left. Whatever we had in past stays in the past. At least that’s what I think. It’s funny to think that if I had chosen differently, I could be married now. We might have even started a family”, he laughed.  
   “In that case you might have not become the richest man in the world”, she said. Scrooge thought about it.  
   “That would have sucked. I already knew I wanted to be the richest man in the world when I was a kid. Am I a horrible person, because I value money so much?”  
She laughed, amused, “Darling, I’m not in a position to judge you. I’m not an angel either and you know that”. He laughed too. He watched her for a moment and then said, “If I had not become the world’s richest man, we would have never met”  
   “That would have sucked”, she said and they both smiled. Then they both stayed quiet for a while. She turned her attention back to the crystal ball.  
   “Have you ever thought about getting married? he asked surprising her. Magica put her crystal ball bag in her handbag.  
   “You have had enough wine”, she said and reached to take his glass. He leaned back so his glass was out of her reach and took another sip.  
   “Have you?”  
   “I don’t need a husband”, she said and sat back down.  
   “Needing and wanting are two different things” he pointed out.  
   “I’m like you, Scrooge. I have dedicated my life to my work, witchcraft. I’m not planning on getting married”. He noticed that his glass was empty now. He was about pour yet another glass, but Magica decided stop him before he could.  
   “Scrooge, look into my eyes”, she told him. He did as she had said and looked into her dark, beautiful eyes. She had a hypnotic gaze. Soon he started feeling awfully tired and his eyelids felt heavy. Scrooge fell a sleep in his seat and the glass in his hand fell to the floor. Magica picked the glass up from the floor and then removed Scrooges glasses from his beak. She decided to make sure that if they ever ended up drinking wine again, he wouldn’t have more than one glass.  
   She leaned closer and stroke his whiskers. It was fun talking with him, but all that talk about Goldie and the questions if she herself would ever want to get married had gotten a little too strange for her. She smiled at Scrooge, he looked like a kid when he slept, probably dreamt of the lost city they was looking for. Magica thought it was a shame she and Scrooge were enemies or at least rivals. Perhaps the word ‘enemies’ didn’t describe their current relationship very well anymore. They were still rivals, but at the same time, in some strange way they were also friends. They had a strong connection between them, they had always had it. It made her wonder, if they could be something more then friends if his dime wasn’t separating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write Ratface out of the story simply because I didn't realize to add him to the first chapter.  
> This chapter came more random than it was suppposed to, but never mind that.


	8. Suspicious cashier

”Look… uhm… I’m sorry if I said something stupid yesterday”, Scrooge apologized. He felt embarrassed about bringing up Goldie the night they had flown to Peru. Also, he was a little worried that he might have said something else he shouldn’t have said. He wasn’t sure, their conversation from yesterday seemed a little blurry to him. Magica stood in front of a tall mirror. She looked at Scrooge through the mirror. She had a huge sun hat on her head.  
   “No need to apologize, Scrooge. I get it. You’re still feeling guilty about running away, aren’t you?” she said in a very understanding tone. Scrooge nodded.  
   “I’ll give you advise”, she said. “When this trip is over, you go and apologize to her. Tell her you care about her, but not in that way. Then, if she cares enough about you, she won’t hold a grudge against you for long. So, for now just focus on this trip” She turned around to face him. Scrooge thought she was right, right now there was nothing he could do about Goldie and possibly his angry relatives.  
   “You’re right”, he said. They both nodded as an agreement, whatever had happened in Duckburg was, for now, pushed aside.  
   “Okay, I want this hat”, she informed him, posing for the mirror wearing the particular hat.  
   Once they had arrived in the country their first task was shopping, since Magica had no proper clothes for moving around in a jungle. Also, they needed other equipment and food before entering the jungle. They had found their way in to a shop, which didn’t convince Magica. She thought the products in the shop seemed to be poor quality. But Scrooge had only noticed the cheap price tags. The shop itself was small and over stuffed with sale items. She had already found t-shirt, shorts and comfortable shoes and now she wanted a hat.  
   “I’m not buying that for you. It’s not practical in a jungle, not to mention, it’s way too expensive”, he said eyeing the price tag, hanging form the hat. As much as these two had in common, shopping separated them like day and night. To Scrooge, everything that wasn’t free, was too expensive. Magica, on the other hand, hardly bothered to look at the price tags at all. If she saw something pretty, she wanted it.  
   “But it looks so good on me, don’t you agree?”  
   “Sure it does, but I’m not buying it for you”, he said firmly. Magica sighed in frustration. Shopping with Scrooge McDuck wasn’t an easy job, plus in the end, he was the one who decided what they would buy, since he was the one buying. Magica gave up and threw the hat to the closest shelf.  
   “You’re so cheap”, she complained and followed him to the cash register. Scrooge placed their items on the counter. However, there was no one behind the counter.  
   “Excuse me, can I get some service here?” he called in a demanding tone. They heard noises, like stuff falling from the shelves, in the back room, behind the counter. Then some cursing in Spanish.  
   “Just a minute”, a male voice called back.  
   Scrooge sighed, “Lousy service here”. They waited a moment listening the cashier, the only person working in the shop at the moment, making noises at the back of the store. Magica leaned against the counter.  
   “Scrooge, I’ve been thinking. Since finding any treasures from Pajaten, isn’t my main goal here, I can settle for less.  
   “What do you mean?” Scrooge asked, confused.  
   “Well, since you are Scrooge McDuck and you smell gold from miles away, I think it’s safe to say we will find a some sort of treasure”  
   “Right, so?”  
   “I’ll settle for ten percent of the treasure, you keep the rest”, she said.  
   “Who said I was gonna share the treasure?” he asked with a challenging look, “I don’t share the treasures I find, even with my nephews, what makes you think you’re in any higher position than them?” Magica had already known Scrooge would not be willing to share, but she was not about give up.  
   “I’m not asking for much. Besides, I’m helping you, don’t I deserve-“  
   “How about we talk about it _after_ we find Pajaten?”  
   “You’re just going to keep everything to yourself”  
   “Damn right I will”, he snorted. Sometimes he made her blood boil, and very often vice versa. But it wasn’t always a bad thing. They were both hot tempered ducks and deep inside rather enjoyed annoying one another. It was a strange thing, but true.  
   “I’m sorry for making you wait”, the cashier said as he finally appeared from the back room. His English seemed good, but he had a heavy Spanish accent. His name-tag said Alejandro. Alejandro was a tall, thin rat, dressed in worn clothes. He had long, sharp looking finger nails and a bad breath. His breath smelled strongly to the other side of the counter. Magica had to move a little bit back, that’s how bad it was.  
   “Did you find everything you need?” Alejandro asked, looking at the two ducks. Magica didn’t like the look in his eyes. He looked cunning and just seemed unpleasant. Scrooge didn’t focus on that, because he was about to bargain. Successfully he bargained and almost ended up getting everything for free. Scrooge had surprised the cashier with his superior bargaining skill.  
   “I couldn’t help overhearing you’re looking for Pajaten” Alejandro said, while packing their purchases.  
   “That’s right”, Scrooge confirmed.  
   “Is your expedition group big?”  
   “Just the two of us”  
   “Señor, that’s madness. Many have gone looking for the city and come back empty handed and some have never returned”  
   “This time things will be different”, Scrooge said confidently.  
   “How so?” Alejandro asked, raising his eyebrows.  
   “Because I’m Scrooge McDuck and I always find what I’m looking for”, Scrooge kept going with his bragging for a while. Alejandro seemed surprised and then a slight, a bit foreshadowing smile spread across his face. Magica didn’t like it, and she liked even less about the fact that Scrooge didn’t seem to get bad vibes form this man.  
   “Scrooge” she interrupted him finally, “We’re done here, we should go”.  
   “Right, we still need to rent a jeep. Preferably a cheap one”, he said. They were about to leave when Alejandro stopped them.  
   “Señor, my friend rents cars. He might give you discount” And like that, he had got Scrooge’s attention. Magica tried to whisper to him that they should just go, but he ignored her.  
   “Fantastic! Tell me where I can find him”, Scrooge said.  
   “You can find him in this address”, Alejandro said, writing something down on a piece of paper. While writing he glanced at Magica. For a moment they had eye contact and he gave her a malevolent smile, so that she could see his yellow teeth. Then he turned his gaze down to the paper. Magica was sure Scrooge had not even noticed. This Alejandro guy was surely up to something.

 

 

Early the next morning Scrooge and Magica were on their way. The sun would rise in an hour and the air was a bit chilly. They were driving on a muddy road in their rented jeep. Scrooge was the one driving and Magica sat next to him. They were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Their backpacks were on the back seat. Magica was still feeling troubled about the suspicious cashier form yesterday.  
   “Hey, is something wrong, Magica? You look worried”, Scrooge said and looked at her briefly, then turned back to look at the road.  
   “I just have this bad feeling, Scrooge”, she said while tying up her hair, so it wouldn’t get in her face.  
   “That Alejandro guy seemed so suspicious. He had this malevolent look in his eyes. Didn’t you notice at all”, she asked. He made a turn and soon they were surrounded by tall trees.  
   “I’m sure you got it wrong. He had a creepy smile, but that doesn’t mean his a bad man”, Scrooge said.  
   “But the way he looked at me-”  
   “I noticed he looked at you”, he then said.  
   “Oh, you did?”  
   “Just because I have glasses doesn’t mean I’m blind”, he said. “You’re an attractive woman, it’s no wonder he stared”. Scrooge hadn’t really liked how Alejandro had looked at Magica, but unknown to him, Magica was more closer to the truth them he was. Alejandro was not an honest man.  
   “Thank you for your compliment, but I still think he was up to something”, Magica said stubbornly.  
   “Do you honestly believe he’s going to follow us or something?” Scrooge asked. Magica didn’t know, she just had a bad feeling. Scrooge patted her back with one hand.  
   “You are probably just being paranoid. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me”  
   “Okay, I guess you’re right”, Magica said. At least she hoped he was right.


	9. Like a teenager again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long, long, long break. There has been a lot going on. First school was really stressing me out and then I was stressed about life in general and now I have a summer job so that's why I have not been writing for a while. I also had a bit trouble with the plot, because I have not exactly planned this story from beginning to the end. Some parts of the story I come up with as I write. It would bee a lot easier to first plan and then write, and that's what I'll do next time.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. :)

Even though, during their first night in the jungle it had turned out they had no tent, everything else was great. Magica had to admit that. Sure, hiking in jungle was slow and hard, but there were plenty of other things she enjoyed.  
    She and Scrooge were far away from Duckburg and far away from their usual bickering. Instead of fighting they were focused on working together. And they really were a good team, which made it even better. When they had left their jeep behind, for the jungle was too thick to drive through, Magica had had some doubts. It was obvious that, Scrooge would be the one leading them through the hostile looking jungle. He was experienced adventurer and had moved in various types of jungles many times before. Following Scrooge’s lead, Magica realized that there was nothing to worry about. Scrooge studied his map carefully and then lead their way with confidence. This confidence and experience, which he showed, made her feel relaxed and safe. His encouraging smile made her feel something she had not felt in a long time. Not just a physical attraction, but true, genuine affection towards him. Magica followed Scrooge’s lead. Walking behind him, she followed his movements closely with her eyes, enjoying everything she saw. At times she noticed that her daydreaming had caused her to fall slightly behind and she had to catch up with him.  
    “Tell me again, what do you expect to find in Pajaten exactly?” Scrooge than asked her, waking her up from her fantasies.  
    “Umm… Ancient Incan spells, I guess. You see there are rumours and a few evidence that suggest the people of Pajaten might have used powerful spells, exceptionally powerful for even the strongest witch or a wizard. You see, no witch is that powerful alone, most of us use different magical items like wands to boost our powers. But, anyway, they used their magic to protect their city and to make their fields fertile and so on. To make their city and culture bloom”  
    “So, mortals or witches, it’s very likely that the Incan people in Pajaten had some sort of power source in their use, correct?”  
    “Correct. When we find this lost city, perhaps we’ll find out what the power source is”, she said with a hopeful voice. Scrooge smiled to himself. She was a curious personality, hungry for knowledge just like him. And now she had got him interested too. Perhaps there would be more to Pajaten then just gold, he though.

 

 

After a few exhausting hours of trailing among the thick growth, they stopped by a small stream to rest. Scrooge bent down by the stream to refill his water bottle. She got to her knees next to him. She a strange feeling. And by a strange feeling she did not mean her constantly growing crush on Scrooge McDuck. Something was not right; she just didn’t know what.  
    “Magica? Did you hear me?”  
    “What?” She said. She had not heard him speaking to her. Magica had been lost deep in her own thoughts. She looked at Scrooge who looked a bit worried.  
    “Are you feeling okay?” he asked gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. His touch made her blood run faster and fastened her breathing.  
    “I’m fine”, she assured him.  
    “I just… What did you say?” In her head she cursed. She was feeling like a teenager, who was acting awkward in front of her crush. _Pathetic_ , she thought to herself.  
    “I told you to look at that frog on the other side of the stream”, he said, removing his hand from her shoulder to point at the frog. On the other side of the stream she noticed a beautiful, blue frog sitting on a large leaf. It was peacefully staring at their way.  
    “It’s beautiful”, Scrooge said. “Haven’t seen a blue frog before. Wonder if it’s poisonous?”  
    “It’s called blue poison dart frog. And yes, it has a poisonous skin, so don’t touch it”, she warned him. She was very familiar with all sorts of poisonous animals. Their poisons often worked as an ingredient in her potions.  
    “Well than, we should keep going. Or do you want rest longer?” he asked.  
    "She shooked her head. “No, I’m ready to go”. She got up still feeling strange, but she decided to ignore the feeling.


	10. Donald finds himself in a dangerous situation

Donald Duck stepped into the tiny shop, with a poor air conditioning, looking around carefully. Around him he saw cheap merchandises, cheap enough for he’s uncle (who still would consider them expensive, Donald knew). Donald had arrived in Peru yesterday. He had felt like he had go after he’s old uncle, just in case. Donald had always held his family close to his heart. He couldn’t live with himself if something bad happened to his family member. Donald knew his uncle Scrooge to be very clever and strong, both physically and mentally, but he was still worried about Magica’s intentions. Donald had solemnly decided not to take any risks.  
     Donald had arrived in the country in tourist class. The plane had landed to the same airport were Scrooge McDuck’s private jet had landed three days earlier. Donald had not had much trouble finding Scrooge’s pilots, who were on vacation (which they paid for themselves) until their boss returned. With their help Donald was soon on his uncle’s tracks. After that Donald had had a lot of help from the locals. Apparently, a stingy Scottish man and a fabulous Italian woman, who bickered loudly, had caught many people’s attention. Eventually the clues from the locals led Donald to this poor looking shop.  
     A tall rat, the cashier, behind the counter greeted Donald and welcomed him to the shop. Then he returned his attention to two men standing by the counter. They talked with each other quietly, almost as if they were afraid Donald would hear them. Donald walked around the shop, waiting so that he could ask for new clues from the shop’s cashier, when he was finish with the two men. Donald walked between the shelves and put his heavy backpack on the floor. He observed the products on the shelves, not really interested in them.  
    Donald had noted that the three men by the counter were having a heated conversation, even though they were clearly trying to act calm. Out of curiosity, Donald tried to peek at the men, from behind the shelf. The rat was thin, dressed in a bright red t-shirt, and had a very unpleasant look in his eyes. His yellow teeth show every time he opened his mouth. The second man was slightly shorter, but very strong built, serious looking eagle. He had several expensive looking rings on his fingers. The third man was a very thin, seemingly frustrated and nervous tiger. He kept switching his balance from one foot to the other.  
    Behind the shelves Donald tried to sneak closer to hear better. The conversations was in Spanish, but that was not a problem for Donald. After his college years, before obtaining the custody of his nephews, Donald had traveled for some years around South America. With his girlfriend at the time, the Mexican duck called Donna, and two lifelong friends, Jose from Brazil and Panchito from Mexico, Donald had learned to speak fluent Spanish.  
     “ _I told you already, Alejandro! Carlos is not coming. He’s in Europe with some young bikini model or something_ ”, the tiger said, clearly uptight. The man called Alejandro was not pleased.  
    _“You did tell him that we’re talking about big money over here, right?”_  
    _“I did, but he didn’t believe me. He said he doesn’t believe Pajaten even exists. And even if it does, he doubts that you’ll find it_ ”, the tiger said and added nervously, _“And I’m feeling doubtful too”._ Alejandro laughed, irritated. When he spoke, he spit out his words like they were poison.      
    “ _Scrooge McDuck is here looking for Pajaten. You know who he is? No? He’s the world’s richest man and the most successful treasure hunter of all time. Wherever he goes he always finds gold, oil or something that will make him even richer. Always! All we need to do is to follow him and let him find Pajaten for us. After that we’ll get rid of him and take over his findings. Simple, isn’t it?”_ , Alejandro explained.  
    When Donald had heard them mention the lost city of Pajaten, he had wondered if these men had any connection to his uncle. By the time Donald’s uncle had been mentioned, Donald was sure, these men were up to no good. And the fact that this Alejandro had hinted that his plan was to _get rid off_ Scrooge, made Donald’s blood boil. The idea of someone planning to hurt his family made him want to rage. Donald felt his wrist shaking and his face becoming red with fury. However, now was not a good time to a have a temper tantrum. Clearly, these men were dangerous, so it was better to stay calm. Donald had to focus on breathing to calm himself.  
    “ _Look, Alejandro_ ”, the eagle said in a calm manner,“ _Carlos not being here is not that big of a problem. Sure, he would have been helpful_ -“      
    “Juan, _Carlos is the only one of us that knows how to move safely in the jungle. He’s experienced_ ”, Alejandro reminded the eagle called Juan.  
    “ _We don’t have any more time to waste, Alejandro. We just have to go without Carlos. We must get to McDuck before he finds Pajaten and informs anyone else about it. He’s disappearance must remain a mystery for the rest of the world, if we wanna enjoy about the riches he found, without alarming the authorities”,_ Juan said to Alejandro, who seemed to agree, even though he wasn’t happy.  
    In that moment, Donald got an idea. He picked up his backpack and moved his sailor hat, so it was party covering his eyes. It must have looked idiotic, he had to admit, but it felt like a necessary thing to do. Alejandro had apparently met Scrooge face to face, so Donald didn’t want to take any risks, that Alejandro would make a connection between him and Scrooge. After all, because of their striking resemblance in appearance (and temperament), many who didn’t know better, had assumed Donald was Scrooge’s son. And this did not happen rarely.  
    Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Donald stepped from behind the shelves, interrupting the men’s private conversation. They all turned to look at the small, funny looking, sailor suited Duck, with murderous glares.  
    “ _Good day, fellows_!” Donald greeted them, “ _I couldn’t help but overhear you got a little problem at your hands and I’d be more than happy to help you with it_ ”. Juan and the tiger quickly looked at Alejandro, which confirmed Donald’s suspicions. Alejandro was the boss of the group.      
    “ _Who are you, what do you want and how long have you been listening us talking_?” Alejandro asked slowly, holding eye contact. Donald felt cold shivers, that’s how intense Alejandro’s gaze was.  
    “ _The name’s Donald Duck. I’m an adventurer. I’ve been all around the world. The Himalayas, Siberia, Sahara, the Australian outback, all the extreme location you can name. I have also plenty of experience moving around jungles. I thought I might join you and help you out_ ”, Donald said, appearing calmer and more confident than he actually was at the moment. Alejandro kept his eyes on Donald but gestured to his companions to move. The tiger walked to the door and replaced the open sign with closed sign. Juan the eagle walked around the shop to see if anyone else had been eavesdropping them. After that they moved so that they were standing on Donald’s both sides, trapping him.      
    “ _I’m not looking for trouble, I just wanna help you_ ”, Donald told Alejandro, cheerfully.      
    “ _And what might you benefit from helping us_?” Alejandro asked. He moved his hands behind the counter and then raised his right arm slightly revealing the pistol, that had a silencer attached to it, he was holding. Internally, Donald was freaking out, on the outside, he managed to seem unimpressed by the gun.  
    “ _I’m not asking for much. I’ll settle for a small reward for helping you. I’m mostly in it for the thrill, you know_ ”, Donald said smirking. Alejandro carefully observed Donald.  
    “You do realize, that by working with us will get you mixed up in criminal activity, right?” Alejandro asked, considering his options. Donald just shook his shoulders: "Obviously”.  
    “ _Just shoot him_ ”, Juan told Alejandro. However, the rat did nothing. He kept looking at Donald, trying to decide, whether he was trustworthy at all. On one hand Alejandro wasn’t exited about this duck joining his gang, because he knew nothing about him, but on the other hand, if he was as capable moving in the jungle as Carlos, then he would be helpful. Finally, Alejandro made up his mind.      
    “ _If it turns out that you aren’t as capable as you say you are, or if you do anything funny, disobey me… then I’ll shoot you. Understood_?” Donald felt relieved, he nodded. He didn’t have Alejandro’s trust, but he was now part of the expedition. Donald heard Juan murmuring something under his breath, clearly unsatisfied.  
    Alejandro stepped from behind the counter and lowered his gun.     
   “Juan rented McDuck a jeep that had a tracker in. McDuck left already three days ago. We leave in four hours after him. You know McDuck, right?”     
   “I’ve heard of him”, Donald said.     
   “Good. For now, you can go with Juan and Alex”, he said gesturing towards his companions.     
   “Right” Donald followed his new colleagues out of the store. Alex seemed like a nervous type of guy. Donald did not find him a threat. However, his friend Juan was a different type of guy. Right after leaving the store Juan moved right next to Donald. He said: “I don’t like outsider interfering with our businesses. If I were you, I’d watch my back”. Donald gulped. These guys were even more dangerous than he had assumed. Well, at least this was the quickest way to get to uncle Scrooge. At least he assumed so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Donald is in reality same kind of badass duck as Scrooge. His badass side just doesn't much chow when his with his friends and family. But when they are not a round Donald turns into an action hero. Possibly, I will be showing more of this badass Donald in further chapters. 
> 
> I also really like the idea that Donald speaks fluent Spanish, since he has had a Mexican girlfriend (Donna, from the film "Don Donald") (I do not think of Donna and Daisy as the same person) and he has indeed travelled a lot in south-America with his pals Jose and Panchito.


	11. Magical problems

In a matter of hours Alejandro’s group was on the move. There were eight people in total in this group, which mission was to hunt down Scrooge McDuck and claim his findings. The group travelled in two rusty jeeps. To Donald’s relieve, he didn’t have to sit in the same jeep as Juan or Alejandro. Both of those sat in the leading jeep. Juan drove and Alejandro hold the radar in his hands. The radar would lead them to the jeep Scrooge and Magica had used. After finding their jeep, it would be Donald’s mission to prove his skills and track his uncle.  
     Alejandro, Juan and the two men behind them seemed to form an inside group. Alejandro trusted this group and negotiated and made decisions aided by them. Rest of the people, who sat in the following jeep, were not as trustworthy as the rest. That’s why Donald sat in that particular jeep. With him, in the jeep were Alex, who Donald had met earlier, apparently Alex’s brother (at least they looked similar) and a young boy, perhaps 17 or 18 years of age.  
Donald had felt extremely curious about the boy next to him. The boy seemed too young to be involved in this kind of business. At first the boy had only said a few words when Donald tried to speak to him. However, after a moment the boy warmed up to Donald and started talking with him quite openly.  
    “ _So your Alejandro’s nephew?_ ” Donald asked.  
    “ _Yes. My mother died few years ago, so I went to live with my uncle. I’ve never met my father_ ”, the boy answered.  
    “ _Oh… Sorry about your mother. Are you okay being involved in this kind of… umm… business? What he is about to do isn’t legal, you know that right?_ ” Donald lowered his voice, so the tigers on the front seat wouldn’t hear. They seemed to be fully concentrated in their own conversation, but Donald didn’t want to take any risks. He was curious and wanted to talk more with Diego.  
    “ _I know. But he’s the only family I got left, I have to do as he says_ ”, Diego said in a sad manner. The young rat boy reminded Donald of his good pal Mickey Mouse. Diego was nothing like Alejandro. Diego had kind eyes. He was perhaps a bit shy, but still he seemed to be kind by nature and very friendly.  
    “ _Mainly my uncle works as a drug dealer. He does all sort of other things too. The shop he keeps is just a stage. All the real business happens behind the scenes_ ”, Diego said looking at his feet. Donald got the impression that Diego would rather do anything else than be involved with his uncle’s illegal businesses.  
    “ _I shouldn’t have said that_ ”, Diego said suddenly looking very nervous, “I’m not supposed to talk about what my uncle does with… people who are not trustworthy”.  
    “ _Don’t worry about it. Let’s just pretend you didn’t say anything_ ”, Donald said reassuringly and smiled encouragingly at the boy. Diego nodded relieved. The boy was reserved but Donald felt like he had already won his trust.

 

The afternoon was hot, and the air was still. However, the trees covered the sky almost completely so the jungle was shadowy.  
     “ _The jeep is over there!_ ” someone shouted. Juan probably. Donald tried to see but couldn’t. He only saw green leaves and strange looking plants. It wasn’t until they had stopped and gotten out of their cars, that he finally saw the jeep. It had stood there all alone few days already. There were leaves on the seats. Among those leaves seemed to be some bugs.  
     “ _From this point on we have to continue on foot. The jungle is too dense for driving_ ” Alejandro said to everyone.  
     “ _Donald!_ ”  
     “ _Here!_ ”  
     “ _You lead us through this jungle to McDuck_ ”  
     “ _That’s what I promised to do_ ”, Donald said. Alejandro ordered everyone to pick up their backpacks and follow Donald. Donald could already see branches that had been cut and some footprints on the ground. At least he know which way to go… for now. He was worried that he would lose Scrooge and Magica’s tracks. Alejandro would not be happy. It was a good thing Donald roughly remembered the map his uncle had shown him. It might help him navigate to the right direction. At least he hoped so.

 

The very same night Scrooge and Magica were setting up a new camp for the night. They were exited, because according to Scrooge’s map they should be very close to the lost city. Everything was fine, except for one thing.  
     “What do you mean you can’t use magic anymore?” Scrooge asked confused.  
     “I don’t know. I just can’t. My powers aren’t working”, Magica said. Like every night before she had tried to make a fire by using her magic. However, this time it just didn’t work. Soon she had discovered that any of the spell she knew didn’t work. Something was stopping her from using her magic.  
     “But that can’t be”, Scrooge said, “You can’t just lose your powers, right?” Scrooge was clearly more worried and confused over the situation than she was. Actually, she was calmer than ever. She was not worried, but she felt like she should have seen this coming. The strange feeling earlier was her magic draining away from her.  
     “Well, there are some occasion, when it is perfectly possible for a witch to be unable to use their powers”, she explained.  
     “What kind of situations?”  
     “For example sometimes being sick can prevent one form using magic”  
     “Are you sick now?” Scrooge asked concerned. Magica shook her head.  
     “No”, she said, “I think the counsel might have blocked my powers” Scrooge didn’t understand.  
     “The counsel?”  
     “The counsel of witches, it consists of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. Its mission is to supervise that no one abuses their magical powers. You know, like using magic to hurt others or steal from them. The counsel has prevented me from using magic before, as a punishment for causing trouble for non-magical folk”, Magica said and bent down to look for matches from Scrooge’s backpack.  
     “Like causing trouble for me”, Scrooge said sitting down next to her. “So there’s no need to worry?”  
     “No, the counsel can’t take away anyone’s powers permanently”, she said as she finally managed to set the fire. They sat close to the fire; their elbows were touching. Uncertainly she placed her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they both relaxed.  
     “You haven’t caused any trouble lately though”, he said.  
     “It might be because I blinded that police officer in Duckburg. It doesn’t take much to anger the counsel”  
     “But they weren’t there. How would they know that happened?” Scrooge asked making her laugh a sweet laugh.  
     “Every witch owns a crystal ball. They didn’t need to be there to know it happened”  
     “Right, I forgot” Scrooge said a little embarrassed. For a moment they were still and silent. Scrooge moved slightly to fix his position, and then noticed that she had already fallen asleep. Scrooge smiled to himself. He felt quite happy at that moment.


	12. The Hanging Bridge

”Scroogie, you sure you haven’t read the map wrong”, Magica asked.  
    “I have not red the map wrong. See?”, Scrooge showed the map to Magica, “We are supposed to go through here”. Magica rolled her eyes annoyed.      
    “Well, I don’t see how we can walk through a wall”, she said to him. Ahead of them, was indeed a dead end. A high cliff that blocked their way. The cliff was too abrupt to climb over. Scrooge had suggested that they could use the plants and small trees on the cliff to climb up, but Magica had dismissed the idea as too risky. They couldn’t see a way around the cliff either.      
    Magica sat down on a nearby rock and laid her backpack to the ground. She sighed frustrated. Negative thoughts started going through her head. Perhaps they were lost. Or what if there was no way to enter the city? What if the whole city did not even exist after all? Was this the end of their journey? Magica didn’t want it to be over yet. She didn’t want to go back home. They would just go back to their normal rivalry ruotine, which no more seemed very appealing to her.  
    “Well, at least I’ll be home in time for grandma’s birthday party”  
    “What are you mumbling about?”       
    “Although, that’s not really good news”  
    “Stop that and help me”, he said.  
    “The whole family is going to be there…unfortunately”  
    “We need to come find some way- ahh!”  
    “What happened? Scrooge? Scroogie, where are you?” Magica looked around but couldn’t see Scrooge anywhere. He had simply vanished.      
    “Scrooge”, she called again, “Where are you?”      
    “I’m not quite sure, it’s really dark in here”, Scrooge called back. She walked towards his voice, close to the cliff.     
    “This is probably just a cave or a pit. Be careful Magica, the entrance is hidden behind the big bush right next to the cliff”. Magica looked at the bush about a meter to her left. She walked close to it and moved aside some branches with her hand. What she saw seemed to be a dark pit.  
    “Darling, I can’t see you, it’s too dark”, she called to the darkness, “didn’t we have a flashlight somewhere?” she was about to turn around to look for the flashlight from her backpack when he answered:         
    “I have it in my backpack. I dropped it when I fell. Just wait a minute, I’ll try to find it”. Magica waited patiently by the entrance as Scrooge fumbled in the dark. For a moment there were no sounds from the dark. Then she heard him again.        
    “Damnit!”        
    “Scroogie?”         
    “I hit my head on some rock. But I found my backpack”, he informed her. Soon a bright light came from the bottom of the pit and Magica could now see Scrooge sitting on the ground. He had dust on his clothes and on his face. There were blood on his forehead, but he didn’t seem to notice it.         
    “I see you”, she said.         
    “I still can’t see much. I lost my glasses”, he said.         
    “I’ll be right there, darling”, she called. She put her backpack on her back and started carefully to climb down the side of the pit. The path was slightly abrupt and went down two or three meters, but she made her way safely to him.      
    “Well, would you look at that”, she amazed when arriving at the bottom.      
    “What? I still can’t see. I have a very bad vision, you know”, Scrooge complained like a child. Magica noticed his glasses laying on the ground behind a tiny rock.  
    “Here you go”, she said as she put them back on his beak. He got up wincing and mumbled something about his back.       
    “Are you hurt?” she asked.       
    “Got some bruises from the fall, but nothing serious”, he assured. Then he noticed what she had seen. A tunnel.        
    “What? A tunnel?” he said, “Where does it lead?”        
    “Perhaps to the other side of the cliff”, Magica offered and watched as a wide smile spread across his face.        
    “Stop right there!” she said firmly and grabbed him by the arm as he tried to ran past her to the dark tunnel.         
    “What, what, what?” he said confused. He was in a hurry to find the lost city and its treasures.           
    “You have blood on your face! That’s what. I’ll patch you up and then we can go”, she said feeling a bit annoyed. Scrooge was able to forget anything, even his own well-being, whenever there was a bunch of gold nearby waiting for someone to claim it.           
    “Oh, that’s not important. I’ll just-“          
    “Sit!” she told him in a commanding voice, pointing a rock behind him. He saw the determination in her eyes. She wasn’t taking no for an answer. Scrooge sat down impatiently, staring at into the tunnel as she looked for a first aid kit from her backpack. His thoughts resided completely with what was at the end of the tunnel, until he felt her hands on his face. He turned to look at her. Slight frown on her face, she cleaned the cut oh his forehead. She had a gentle touch which made him feel warm inside. _Being gentle really suits her_ , Scrooge thought and hoped he would see more of this side of her in the future.

 

 

It was about twenty minutes of walking in the dark and cold tunnel, until they finally reached the other end. They saw the daylight, entering the dark tunnel and filling them with joy and excitement. Now they should be very close to Pajaten. Perhaps they would even be able to see it already.  
    “Do you hear that?” Magica asked, listening carefully. Scrooge nodded.      
    “Sounds like a waterfall. A huge one”, he said. They stepped out of the tunnel to the bright light and were met by mist, which made the air moist. The mist came from the gigantic waterfall, that was far off to their right. Magica felt her heart skip a beat. Ahead of them the ground ended after just a few meters. They faced a wide and deep chasm. Looking over the edge she could see a wild running stream at the bottom. Through the mist she saw to the other side of the chasm. To get to the other side they would have to cross an old looking hanging bridge. The bridge swing lightly in the air and looked very dangerous in Magica’s opinion. She moved closer to Scrooge and asked:       
    “We don’t have to cross that bridge, do we Scroogie?”        
    “I’m afraid we do, darling. The lost city on the other side”, he said looking through his binoculars. He handed them to her and told her to look. As the mist faded a little she could see, in the direction he was pointing at, on a hill, partly hidden behind the trees, a tall stone wall. Some sort of gate, she concluded, after watching it for a moment.        
    “A gate to the city?” she asked.        
    “It must be. We’re so close now! Aren’t you getting exited?” he asked. _No_ , she thought looking at the bridge.         
    “There’s no need to be afraid”, Scrooge said to her, as he noticed the worried expression on her face.         
    “What? I’m not afraid”, Magica denied, embarrassed that he had seen through her so easily. Scrooge patted her on the back.          
    “I’ll go first and make sure that it’s safe, then you’ll follow behind. Okay?” Scrooge said and handed her a walkie-talkie and keeping the other one himself.         
    “What if you fall?” Magica asked, “Let’s look for some other way-“          
    “There is no other way, Magica”, Scrooge said. She hated to admit, but he was right.  
    Scrooge began to cross the bridge. He walked slowly on the wooden planks and hold tight on to the handrail made of rope with his right hand. On his left hand he held the walkie-talkie. Magica followed closely his every move, fearing he would fall through the blanks or the ropes would cut and he would fall to his death. Every time the bridge swung suddenly, or the blanks creaked under his feet, she didn’t dear to breathe. Constantly she was expecting the worst to happen. Then the mist moved again, so that she could no longer see him at all.       
    “Scrooge, you still okay?” she said to the walkie-talkie.       
    “No worries. I’m almost at the other side”, he answered. Then followed a moment of silence.       
    “I made it to the other side”, his voice said through the walkie-talkie. Magica felt relieved.       
    “The bridge will swing a little and some of the blanks make scary noises, but they hold. Just don’t make sudden moves and hold on to the hand rail”, he said.        
    “Got it”, she said. Magica stepped on the first blank. It creaked, but it didn’t break. She walked slowly as Scrooge had advised her and avoided looking down. She wasn’t afraid of highs, but stream below her and its wild flowing current made her feel uneasy. If she fell, she would drown. If only she could have turned herself into a raven and flown through the air.         
    Scrooge stood on the other side of the chasm. At the other end of the bridge he had been greeted by two, almost two meters tall, incan style stone statues. They stood nearby the bridge, almost as if they were guarding it. The statues seemed to be soldier of some sort, at least both of them were holding heavy stone spear in their hands. Scrooge was fascinated by the statues.         
    As he noticed the mist moving again, he turned his attention back to the bridge. He noticed Magica’s small figure crossing the bridge. She was still far from him but seemed to be alright. Scrooge thought that perhaps they would reach Pajaten before dark. It was certainly possible. Scrooge felt confident and eager to continue, until he heard a loud sound of breaking wood and saw Magica’s approaching figure fall through the blanks. _She fell to the stream_ , he thought horrified and felt his whole body going cold.         
    “ _Scrooge! Scrooge, help_!” he heard her simply terrified voice screaming. Hearing her voice made Scrooge feel at the same time both relieved and even more scared. He finally saw her. She was hanging in the air. One of the blanks had broken under her feet, letting her fall through. However, she had managed to get a grip on the next blank. Now she was kicking her legs in the air, feeling sick to her stomach and terrified. She kept screaming in panic.         
     Scrooge wasted no time. He threw his backpack aside and returned to the bridge. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn’t. Another blank might break or if he made bridge swing too much, she might lose her grip. Scrooge walked quickly, keeping his eyes on her.         
    “Hold on! I’m right there!” he yelled. He reached her quickly.         
    “Stop kinging!” he told her. In her panic state she couldn’t do that. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. In moment she back on the bridge, but still scared out of her mind. She grabbed on to Scrooge’s arm tightly. He guided her back to where he had come from.        
     After getting of the bridge, Magica threw herself on the safe ground. She kept shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Scrooge had never seen her like this and felt so awful. Not knowing what else to do. He sat next to her, wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed her against himself. He stroke her hair and kept telling her:        
    “It’s okay, lassie. It’s okay now. You’re fine, see?” he was taken back by how his own voice kept shaking. He felt his heart pumping like crazy.  
    They stayed like that, holding on to one another, for what seemed like hours. He kept telling her everything was okay, and she kept sobbing against his chest. She kept trying to say something, but Scrooge couldn’t exactly make out what she was saying. Something about dying. _Poor thing_ , Scrooge thought, _she thought she was going to die_.          
    Scrooge held her until the sky started turning red. He helped her up. They had to look for a place, where they could set up a new camp for the night, he told he. Scrooge noticed that her backpack was missing. _It must have fallen to the stream_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan had been to fit this story into max. 10 chapters. Well… obviously I was wrong. Very wrong.


	13. The Failed Defense

Magica laid in her sleeping back, eyes open and observing everything she saw. The sky above her, the grass around her and the sleeping Scottish man next to her. The man in question kept snoring loudly and was still in deep sleep, even though the sun had already risen ages ago. Usually Scrooge woke up first, and way before the sunrise.  
    Scrooge had his arm around her so that she was pulled close to him. She felt warm and safe in his arms, but still she was restless. She hadn’t slept much, instead she had gone through yesterday’s events again and again in her head. She had nearly died, but thanks to Scrooge, she had survived. Knowing that death hadn’t been far away, she now felt good, to her surprise. She felt good about being alive and was full of energy.  
    After a moment she decided that she didn’t want to wait for Scrooge to wake up, but she didn’t want to interrupt his sleep either. She was restless and wanted to do something. She got up and stretched her hands to the air. It was hot as ever, now that the threes no longer gave them a cooling shade.  
    She realized that they had been sleeping right next to the stone wall they saw yesterday. It had been built of irregularly shaped stones that fit together almost like a gigantic puzzle. Magica touched the stones, they felt smooth under her hand. _Marvelous work_ , she admired. Then she noticed the actual gate. The gate was slightly open so that anyone could walk right through to the city.  
    “Scroogie?”, she whispered, “Are you still asleep?” She got a loud snore as an answer.  
    “I’m going to take a look at the city, I’ll be back before you wake up”, she informed her sleeping companion. Magica hurried excitedly to the gate. There she was met by to stone guardians with spears, _just like the ones by the bridge_ , she remembered. She stepped through the open gates and entered the lost city.  
    “What’s the idea of having a gate if they’re just going to leave it open”, Magica mused herself. Perhaps the Incan people weren’t as clever as she had though.  
    In the city Magica was greeted by overwhelming silence. Only the wind hummed in her ears, other than that there was nothing. She could not hear even birds or insects. The silence made cold shivers run through her spine. But the spooky atmosphere wasn’t going to stop her. She was a witch after all. Magica kept walking forward along a stone path that led upward. She walked past tiny, rectangular houses and on her left she saw lot of plain land. Perhaps there had been fields once.  
    When the land beneath her feet was flat again, she turned to look behind her. She was even higher than she had realized. The giant stone wall guarding the city was way below her and she could see the jungle on the other side of it. She even saw the misty chasm, which they had crossed the day before. In the gentle wind Magica wondered, why they hadn’t seen the city before. The city was so high on the hill they should have seen it. The clouds didn’t cover it up nor did the threes, but they had only seen the stone wall and nothing else. _Magic?_ _Very likely_ , Magica thought.  
    Continuing her way up she finally reached the highest point of the city. She came to large square that was surrounded by important looking buildings. Temples, Incan pyramid and a large, rectangular building that Magica assumed to be some sort of palace. At every buildings entrance stood two guarding statues.  
    Magica found her way to the nearest temple. It was dusty and dark inside. She had to wait so that her eyes would get used to the darkness. After a moment she ventured deeper into the temple. It was hard moving in the dark, but after a moment Magica found a huge pot. Inside it were, spiders and old paper scrolls, which were in poor condition. Magica decided to drag the whole pot outside to the daylight.

As Scrooge entered the square two hours later, he saw Magica sitting on steps of a small, but fine-looking building. The woman was too focused on her scrolls to even notice the angry Scots man coming closer. Scrooge walked towards her, trying to keep his temper under control, but he was not happy at all about Magica’s sudden disappearance. After all, yesterday he had lost her almost completely and now she had disappeared without saying a word. Oh, he was not happy at all.  
    “Magica!” he said. Magica was startled by Scrooge’s sudden appearance and angry voice. She even dropped the scroll which she was holding.  
    “Scrooge! You can’t scare people like that!” Magica said, annoyed. One look at his face and her attitude change to apologetic.  
    “I only intended to take a quick look around the city and then return to you”, she hurried to explain. Scrooge glanced at the five pots on the steps and the huge pile of scrolls that laid by her feet.  
    “Quick look, huh? Looks like a careful investigation to me”, Scrooge answered. He shot an angry glare at Magica.  
    “I was worried about you, lassie, I’ve been looking for you for an hour”  
    “I lost the track of time, I didn’t mean to purposefully worry you. I swear”, Magica claimed. Scrooge decided to let it go. She was fine and that was the most important thing.  
    “Okay, but from now on you stay close to me”, Scrooge said. Magica nodded in agreement.  
    “Sorry”, she still mumbled. Scrooge told her to forget it and sat next to her.  
    “Listen Magica, I’ve got good news and bad news”, he said. Magica moved closer to him and took his hand into her own.  
    “Tell the bad news first”  
    “Well… your backpack well to the chasm and in your backpack were half of our food and first aid kit”  
    “Oh… I didn’t even realize that”  
    “So we can’t stay here for long. Day or two at most, but then we’ll have to return”, Scrooge said looking disappointed.  
    “And the good news?” Magica asked hoping this would cheer Scrooge up. Scrooge did indeed smirk sheepishly.  
    “Well… we’re here!” he said earning a laugh from his companion, “and I can smell gold!”  
    “Of course, you do”, Magica laughed,” So there’s gold nearby”, she said excitedly.  
    “Yes, we’re very close I can feel it” he said and they both laughed, exited. Then they both laughed more, in an awkward manner, after they realized just how close they were. Their beaks were practically touching.  
    “So, what have you found?” Scrooge asked, gesturing to the scrolls. He noticed an odd expression on Magica’s face.  
    “Mostly these scrolls speak of astronomy… and some other things”, Magica said and was silent for a moment, “I had some trouble translating them, but I think I know now how the city’s defense works”  
    “What defense?” Scrooge asked confused.  
    “The city’s defense mechanism. The magic that protects the city from invaders. It prevents outsider from using magic when they get close enough to the city. That’s why I can’t use my magic. And the magic prevented us from seeing the city before we entered it”, Magica explained.  
     “Impressive, but still not a very good defense mechanism. I mean we literally just walked in”, Scrooge pointed out.  
     “That’s because it’s not working properly. At least that’s what I think. According to the scrolls there are supposed to be some kind of unbeatable warriors guarding this city and it’s treasures, but I haven’t seen any. I suppose these warriors are magical creatures”, Magica said showing one the scrolls to Scrooge. However, Scrooge didn’t understand much of what he saw.  
     “Okay. So, why isn’t the defense mechanism working then?” Scrooge asked. Magica looked at her hands and then back to Scrooge.  
     “So that the magical mechanism protecting the city could work properly it needs… human sacrifices”, she said, “This city used to be protected by killing people. Blood is the fuel that makes the magic work. We witches call it blood magic. The counsel has forbidden using it. You see, blood magic is that kind of magic you can use even if you weren’t a witch. You just need the right magic words… and the sacrifice itself and then you can do pretty much anything you want”  
    “I can imagine why the counsel forbid it. To think, what sort of things some people would be ready to do with that sort of magic”, Scrooge said. He felt suddenly sick when thought about it.  
    “Precisely, but there hasn’t been anyone to make these sacrifices for years. And that’s why the defense is not working properly anymore, and we were able to walk in”, Magica concluded. They were both quiet for a moment, letting all the new information sink in. Then the silence was interrupted by loud growl.  
    “Sorry”, Scrooge said, “That’s my stomach. I think we skipped breakfast”. Magica laughed and rose up.  
    “Let’s go eat breakfast then, Scroogie darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to write this chapter. I have had the next chapter ready for weeks now. But I haven't been able to upload it because I had to first write this chapter. I just found this chapter kinda boring because there isn't much happening in it. But every chapter can't be filled with action, that wouldn't be good thing either.


	14. Kindred spirits?

Donald walked around the camp they had set for the night. On this precise location there had been remains of a previous camp, that must have been left behind by Scrooge. _And Magica_ , Donald remembered. He sometimes kept forgetting Magica was here too.  
    In the dark and surprisingly chilly night, Alejandro’s men had gathered close to the campfire to keep themselves warm, eating or talking with others. Others were already sleeping in their tents. Two men, Juan and a lion by the name of Manuel, we on a guard duty. They both had old assault rifles in their hands, and they kept walking around the camp, keeping eye on the jungle that seemed disappear to the darkness.  
    Alejandro was on the other side of the camp, sitting on a giant root of a tree. He kept toying with a sharp knife. He threw it in the air and caught it again and again. Clearly, he had had a lot of practice. Donald avoided making eye contact with him and walk towards Alejandro’s nephew instead, who was sitting at the very edge of the camp by some bushes.  
    The boy, kneeling on the ground, was pondering about something. Donald sat next to him. Diego had a rifle on the ground, but it was is pieces. He held the pieces in his hands, unsure, what to do with them.  
    “ _Do you know how to assemble that_?” Donald asked. Diego nodded, but still looked unsure.  
    “ _It’s my turn to be on a guard next_ ”, he said seeming a bit nervous. Donald patted him on the back trying to be encouraging. It was a huge responsibility for a teenager. Donald himself wasn’t allowed to have a gun (for he was still not trusted), so he wouldn’t have to be on guard like others.  
    Donald thought about what he should do. Alejandro had threatened his uncle’s life, so Donald wasn’t keen on leading him any closer to Scrooge. He decided, that he would just have to run away when no one is looking and find Scrooge himself. Leaving Alejandro and the rest to wonder in the jungle didn’t seem like a too cruel of an idea. After all, they had enough food and water to survive until they found their way out of the jungle. Surely they’d get back the same way they came.  
    “ _Donald?_ ” Diego asked, “ _Could you help? Do you know how to assembly a rifle?_ ” Donald turned to face Diego and picked up the pieces and started putting them together.  
     _But what about Diego_ , Donald though. Perhaps he should take the boy with him… or leave him. He didn’t know. Taking Diego away from his own family didn’t seem right to Donald, to whom family mattered more than anything. But Alejandro was practicing illegal business and seemed like a dangerous man. However, Donald had not seen Alejandro shown any aggression towards his nephew, indifference at most. Donald frowned. He would take Diego with him if he would get the chance.  
    “ _Wow_!” Diego exclaimed as Donald showed him the assembled rifle, “ _How did you do it so quickly? Even Juan doesn’t do it so quickly_ ” Donald smiled.  
    “ _I spent some time in the army some years_ ago. Got practice there”, Donald explained, “ _I was hoping for a career in the navy_ ”. Diego’s eyes gleamed with admiration.  
    “ _What happened_?”  
    “ _Well, life just had different plans for me_ ”, Donald just said. After becoming a single parent of three, the career in navy just wasn’t possible anymore. He had been disappointed when had realized it, because in truth he had done very well in the army, opposite to how he usually did in everyday life. But Donald loved his nephews more than anything, and even though his life was anything but easy, he was happier than ever.  
    By the corner of his eye, Donald caught Alejandro staring at him, with his cold eyes.  
    “ _Umm.. Maybe you should take this. I don’t think I’m allowed to hold it_ ”, Donald said offering the rifle to Diego.  
    “ _Diego, what are you doing_?”  
    “ _I heard something in the bushes_ ”, Diego said. He had gone up and stood near the bushes, trying to see if there was something there.  
    “ _I’m sure it was nothing_ ”, Donald said. He wanted Diego to take the gun so that Alejandro would stop staring. Donald could feel him staring and it freaked him out. Donald turned to look over his shoulder. Alejandro was still staring, but not at him, Donald realized.  
    “ _I guess you’re right_ ”, Diego said as he failed to see anything in the bushes. He turned around to return to Donald, who turned his head to see what had caught Alejandro’s attention. Behind Diego Donald saw something shiny. A firefly? Two fireflies? No, Donald realized. Pair of eyes shone in the dark.  
    “ _Get down, Diego_!” Donald yelled as a huge jaguar leaped from the bushes high into the air and right at poor Diego, who had made himself an easy victim by turning his back on the predator.  
    Without thinking, Donald raised the rifle, aimed and fired as the jaguar was still in the air. The vicious killer, just a moment before full of life and determination now landed on Diego as lifeless and limb. Diego let out a scream of surprise and horror.  
    The sound of rifle being fire and the yelling woke up and alarmed everybody in the camp. Everyone grabbed their guns and ran to see what had happened.  
    “ _Diego_!” Alejandro called, a clear fear in his voice. He ran past Donald to roll the heavy cat off the boy and helped him up. Diego was terrified and shaking but seemed to be fine excluding some bruises from the fall to the ground. His clothes were red with the jaguar’s blood. Alejandro pulled his nephew into thigh hug. He too seemed to be shaking Donald noticed.  
    For a moment there was a chaos around him. Men trying to move the jaguar and questioning what had happened. Donald answered their questions, but his eyes remained on the dead animal. He was in a shock. It was the first time he had killed, and he felt awful. He couldn’t keep his thoughts together and he wished more than anything that there had been a way to avoid killing this beautiful animal.  
    “ _There could be more jaguars_ ”  
    “ _Jaguars hunt alone, I think_ ”  
    “ _We shouldn’t take any chances. Three men on guard from now on_!”  
    Donald turned to Alejandro and Diego. Alejandro was relieved that his nephew was alive and fine. _Surprising_ , Donald thought. He turned to look at the jaguar once more as the men dragged it away from the camp. _Maybe that jaguar had cups to feed_ , Donald thought, _who will feed them now?_ Donald felt sick to his stomach.  
    All the sounds and people around him seemed distant to Donald. He was only partly aware when Alejandro started raging to Juan and Manuel, who had been on guard. He blamed them for nearly causing Diego’s death. He yelled at them for doing a bad job. As guards they should have spotted the cat. Juan tried to argue, but Alejandro shut him up. Juan’s face turned red with anger.

 

In an hour the camp had gone quiet again. Three armed men were now walking around the camp and the rest were sleeping in the tents. Alejandro had dismissed Diego from his guarding duty and sent the boy to sleep. Alejandro sat by the campfire and Donald sat on the other side facing him.  
    “ _I wanted to thank you, Donald Duck_ “, Alejandro said in calm manner, catching Donald off the guard. He had not expected this. He hadn’t known what to expect.  
    “ _…You’re welcome?_ ” Donald said.  
    “ _I cannot express how much you saving Diego’s life means to me_ ”, Alejandro said. He seemed to be talking the truth. He was talking in a low voice, so the guardsmen couldn’t hear him.  
    “ _My sister was very dear to me_ ”, Alejandro explained, “ _Now that she is dead her son is the only person who matters to me_ ”. Donald nodded not sure what to feel. He still wanted to think Alejandro as a mad man, but it was hard to do so when it turned out that he did care for his nephew after all. Not to mention Donald couldn’t help but feel that he and Alejandro were kindred spirits. They both had a dead sister and were now caring for their children.  
    “ _Diego doesn’t seem to be fond of this lifestyle of yours_ ”, Donald noted carefully. He wasn’t sure if Alejandro would allow him to comment on his personal affairs.  
    “ _Of course he isn’t. He’s to kind for this kind of life. But it’s the only one I could offer him”,_ Alejandro said offering Donald a cigar. Donald refused it.  
    “ _Not that I had planned this kind of life for myself either_ ”, Alejandro said exhaling, filling the air with smoke.  
    “ _Really?_ ” Donald said with slight disbelieve in his voice. Alejandro almost laughed.  
    “ _When I was young, I dreamed of being a nature photographer_ ”, he confessed and Donald almost laughed too.  
    “ _What happened_?” he asked, curious.  
    “ _Life just had different plans for me_ ”, he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of old propaganda films like "Donald gets drafted" I like to imagine that Donald has at some point of his life served in the army. And because Donald seems to like sailing (I mean he wears a sailor uniform) maybe he was in the navy. This is how I like to think about it.
> 
> Also we are geting deeper into Alejandro's character. Originally I came up with Alejandro's charachter just because I needed a villain for the story, I wasn't my intention to make him likable in anyway. But plans change and I think this is more intresting. Actually Donald wasn't supposed go after Scrooge at all in my original plan, but now I realize how boring this story would have been without Donald. Through Donald's adventure my readers also get to see what our villans are up to.
> 
> Also at this point I'm going to change this ff's rating up, because from now on there may bee some violent moments.


	15. Boiling anger

Donald hated to admit it, but he wasn’t sure anymore, if he was on the right tracks. He had found remains of a new camp that his uncle and Magica had used. So, he couldn’t be lost. If he remembered what the old treasure map, which Scrooge had shown him, had looked like, then they were supposed go this direction. Donald was pretty sure there was supposed to be a river or a stream ahead. But no, there was only high cliffs blocking their path. And the cliffs didn’t look climbable.  
    “ _I’m sure there’s a way through_ ”, he assured, trying not show his own hesitance. Alejandro looked at Donald and then the high cliffs ahead of them, pondering.  
    “ _He’s got us lost_ ”, Juan declared and sat on the ground. He gestured the men to have break. People started getting out their water bottles and sat or laid down on the grass. There was a strong smell of sweat hanging above the group since no of them had not showered for days. It was rather disgusting.  
    “ _No, I don’t think so_ ”, Alejandro disagreed. He gestured to the direction, where the remains of Scrooge’s camp were.  
    “ _That camp is a proof we’re heading to the right direction. McDuck must have passed here_ ”, he said. Some men mumbled in agreement. Donald found it calming to have Alejandro on his side, since he was the main boss in the group.  
    After saving Diego’s life Alejandro had been much more patient and respectful towards Donald. While that a good thing, Juan seemed to get more irritated by the minute. He just couldn’t stand Donald and was openly a jerk to him. He was ready to blame Donald for any problem they came across. Juan’s attitude was clearly getting on Alejandro’s nerves and everybody could see it. So far there had not been any major conflicts between the two men, but Donald was worried. Did Juan have the guts to oppose Alejandro and if he did would he do it. Donald was worried he might end in trouble if Juan stepped out of line.  
    “ _Perhaps McDuck got lost_ ”, Diego suggested. Donald couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
    “ _When there is gold to be gained, there’s no way uncl- Mr. McDuck would get lost_ ”, Donald said to the boy.  
    “ _They say he can smell gold_ ”, Donald added. He heard some laughter amongst the men.  
    “ _Everyone, get up_!” Alejandro commanded suddenly, “ _Look for any signs of McDuck_ ”.  
    Everybody scattered around the area. Donald kept eyeing the cliffs. He still had a feeling he should go forward. However, there was no path through. At least not a visible one.  
    Taking a good look around, Donald realized now was a perfect time to escape. Everyone had scattered and no one seemed to be paying attention to him. He would sneak off and continue looking for Scrooge by himself. Right now, it was looking like he would have to leave Diego behind. _Well_ , Donald tough, _Alejandro won’t let anything bad happen to Diego_.  
    Right when Donald was about to walk back the way they had come from and disappear to the bushes, something caught his eye. As a single parent of three identical boys, Donald had developed an eye for detail. How else could he tell the difference between his boys, but by the tiniest details?  
    By the cliffs, were huge bushes and colorful flowers. Some flowers had been trampled and few branches had snapped. Curious, Donald decided to take a quick look before leaving. He went to the bushes and pushed the snapped branches aside and saw the dark cave. He sensed cold air coming up from the darkness.  
    “Jackpot!” Donald cheered quietly, “There must be a tunnel to the other side”  
    Donald was certain that uncle Scrooge and Magica (if she was still with him) had gone this way. If Donald got lucky, he would find them soon and everything was going to be alright. Donald felt a cold shiver across his body. _If I am lucky_ , he thought, I’m _not a very lucky person_. Indeed, Donald’s good luck never last for long in the past and it was not about to change its ways now.  
    Donald bend a bit too far when trying to see to through the darkness. He lost his balance and fell.  
    “Quack!” Donald exclaimed.  
    “Auch!” he said when he hit the ground. Slowly he got up from the ground holding his left elbow which he had hit hard. It hurt and Donald had to hold it for a moment trying not to yell out of pain. When the pain eased a little, he looked around. He saw nothing.  
    “Great”, he mumbled, remembering he did not have a flashlight with him. Then he realized that he had his phone. He could use the flashlight in his phone. It was not very good, but still better than nothing. He had not used his phone in the past few days so the battery should last long enough. Getting his phone from his backpack he examined his surroundings in the fade light. He spotted footprints on the ground. Footprints of two ducks to be precise. Donald was about to follow the footprints when he heard Diego’s voice calling him.  
    “ _Donald_!” the boy called. He seemed to be near the entrance of the tunnel. Had the boy seen Donald falling to the tunnel? Donald kept quiet and hoped this was not the case.  
    “ _Donald!_ ” The voice was now closer, “Are you okay?” A light ray shone from above to the bottom of the pit as Diego moved aside the branches. Still everything remained relatively dark.  
    “ _Are you okay?_ ” Diego called again, peering down. Donald had been caught. _Just my luck_ , Donald thought irritated. He could already hear people coming closer, asking what had happened.  
    “ _I’m okay_ ”, Donald called back, in a disappointed tone. He could hear everyone’s voices above the ground and then someone climbing down. Suddenly Juan jumped beside him. The eagle eyed Donald, with his sharp gaze and then lighted the cave with his bright flashlight. He noticed the footprints on the ground. Donald followed Juan’s movements feeling the anger building inside him. He was angry with himself that he had not been more careful. He was angry at these people who didn’t care about hurting others. He was shaking with anger, but in the dark nobody saw it.  
    “ _Well_?” Donald heard Alejandro’s voice.  
    “ _They have gone through here_ ”, Juan told him. More noises from above and then people started slowly coming down, trying to keep their balance while carrying their heavy backpacks. More people switched on their flashlights and the cave was now full of bright light. Alejandro and Diego were the last to come down. Alejandro smiled his unpleasant, foreshadowing smile at Donald and pat his back.  
    “ _Excellent job, Donald!_ ” he said, “ _Keep up the good work and you’ll soon be my new right hand man_ ”. Alejandro laughed and gesture his men to get going. Donald noticed Juan, Alejandro’s current righthand man, give him a look that warned Donald not to step on his territory. At this point Donald did not much care about Juan’s warning, his just wanted punch someone in the face. He had screwed up and helped these men get closer to his poor old uncle Scrooge. If something would happen to him, Donald would hold himself responsible. _Well_ , Donald said to himself, _If Magica is on Scrooge’s side, she can turn these men into harmless frogs or something_. With that calming though in his head Donald followed after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter included a quick refence to Don Rosa's comic "an eye for detail". Personally I think it's one of Rosa's best works, because it's shows that in order to make a great story you don't have to make the Duck family necessarily to go around the world. You can make an amazing story even if they just stay in Duckburg. 
> 
> Don Rosa really is one of my favorite comic artists. I love the humor in his comic and the way he draws. :)
> 
> It's been again a while since the last chapter, sorry. I broke my laptop's charger and couldn't use the laptop. But now everything is okay.


End file.
